<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поклон Дракона by MeijiRomantist, WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076390">Поклон Дракона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeijiRomantist/pseuds/MeijiRomantist'>MeijiRomantist</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021'>WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эпоха волков и драконов [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Historical Japan - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Rurouni Kenshin, Shinsengumi - Fandom, 幕末 | Bakumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Samurai, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeijiRomantist/pseuds/MeijiRomantist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая работа из цикла "Эпоха волков и драконов". Предположим, что четырнадцатилетний Кэнсин не попал в Кихэйтай и в поле зрения Кацуры Когоро. Спустившись с гор в охваченный революционной лихорадкой Киото, он встретил совсем другого человека - и эта встреча оказалась судьбоносной для них обоих и для всей страны. Альтернативная история, хронология некоторых событий изменена, наряду с реальными биографическими данными использованы сюжеты из "Историй времён смуты", и т.д.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin &amp; Sakamoto Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Эпоха волков и драконов [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Общая коллекция и деанон, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поклон Дракона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="podlojka">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>Город был огромен - намного больше, чем он мог представить себе в самых смелых мечтах. Бесчисленные дома лепились друг к другу тесно, будто пчелиные соты, смыкаясь стенами. Улицы разбегались влево и вправо от реки прямыми стрелами-линиями, но стоило пройти десяток шагов вглубь квартала - и взгляд тут же терялся в паутине узких извилистых переулков, поворотов и тупичков. Местами среди нагромождения серых черепичных крыш поднимались тории какого-нибудь святилища или тянулась к небу многоярусная пагода буддийского храма - но и святилища здесь казались маленькими, втиснутыми в плотную массу домов, как маринованные сливы в рисовый колобок. Только по берегам реки да ещё вдоль каналов попадались длинные ограды с большими, окованными железом воротами, за которыми угадывались просторные дворы усадеб или монастырей. Но подолгу глазеть на них было нельзя: у этих ворот всегда стояли стражники, которые с неизменным подозрением провожали взглядами щуплого подростка в залатанной одежде и прохудившихся сандалиях, в дырявой соломенной шляпе и с мечом за поясом.<br/>
А сколько народу здесь было! Если собрать вместе всех людей, которых Кэнсин видел за свою пока ещё недолгую жизнь, - не набралось бы и десятой части той толпы, что заполняла проспекты и набережные, толкалась локтями в тесных переулках и гомонила на рынке. Важные самураи в строгих тёмных одеждах с гербами, с двумя мечами за поясом; чинные, с достоинством выступающие горожанки в красивых полосатых платьях, с высоко зачёсанными волосами; пробегающие в ногу носильщики с паланкинами на голых и блестящих от пота плечах; уличные лоточники с коробами на груди, пронзительными голосами расхваливающие свои товары; монахи в широкополых шляпах, с колокольчиками и чашками для подаяния в руках, распевающие сутры на перекрёстках; скромные торговки хворостом с вязанками на головах; лавочники, зазывающие посетителей, рабочие-подёнщики, бродячие музыканты и фокусники, за которыми стайками бежали дети, ныряя в толчее с проворством рыбок в горной речке.<br/>
Окунувшись в этот людской водоворот после нескольких лет, проведённых в тишине и уединении, Кэнсин был оглушён и сбит с толку. Чтобы перевести дух, он остановился у какой-то лавки, но тут же едва не угодил под телегу с дровами, которую с руганью разворачивали поперёк улицы взмыленные и злые батраки. Отскочив от телеги, он чуть не отдавил ногу толстому горожанину в дорогом кимоно с щегольскими атласными отворотами. Горожанин заругался не хуже батраков, а слуга, тащивший за ним короб с покупками, попытался ударить Кэнсина палкой. Не попал, конечно, - где уж ему было попасть! - но сшиб корзину с головы проходившей мимо цветочницы. У цветочницы голосок оказался громкий, так что досталось и батракам, и толстому горожанину, и его слуге; улепётывая по переулку, Кэнсин ещё долго слышал за спиной её визгливую брань.<br/>
Выбравшись из лабиринта жилых кварталов обратно к реке, он присел в тени под ивой - отдышаться и собраться с мыслями. Здесь было прохладнее, чем среди домов, и гораздо менее людно. Над водой летел ветерок, и ива шелестела ветками, напоминая о далёкой горной хижине, которую Кэнсин уже привык называть своим домом.<br/>
Тоска накатила так внезапно, что дыхание перехватило, словно от удара. Захотелось обратно - в горы, в знакомый до последнего деревца лес, в тишину, нарушаемую только пением птиц и шумом водопада. Вернуть тот покой, тот размеренный и привычный труд, заново испытать упоительное чувство полёта, когда тело и клинок одинаково послушны, а на строгом лице наставника мелькает одобрительная улыбка...<br/>
От всего этого он отказался, потому что не считал себя вправе наслаждаться миром и покоем, когда страна рассыпается на части, а невинные люди гибнут от рук разбойников и обнищавших ронинов. Он нарушил волю наставника, бросил обучение и пришёл сюда, в Киото, потому что хотел защищать тех, кого оставили беззащитными несправедливость законов и равнодушие властей. Услышанные по дороге рассказы о беспорядках, охвативших старую столицу, о ночных убийствах и реках крови на перекрёстках только подогревали его решимость. Мысленно он уже представлял себе, как будет бродить по Киото безымянной, неприметной тенью, спасая слабых и угнетённых, как его самого когда-то спас наставник Хико.<br/>
И вот он наконец оказался в Киото - и ничего не понимал. Где убийцы? Где жертвы? Где все те ужасы, о которых шептались служанки в каждой придорожной харчевне? Город купался в повседневной суматохе, люди выглядели злыми и раздражёнными, но уж никак не напуганными до смерти, и на пыльных замусоренных улицах что-то не было видно кровавых луж. Ну и кого тут защищать? Цветочницу, оставшуюся без товара?<br/>
Погрузившись в уныние, Кэнсин не сразу заметил, что на набережной прибавилось народу. Приближался вечер, и горожане, покончив с дневными хлопотами, выходили прогуляться вдоль реки. Стали чаще появляться нарядные люди, и Кэнсин запоздало сообразил, что его занесло в "чистый" квартал, где живут богатые купцы и самураи. В таком месте подозрительного бродягу без документов и подорожной могли арестовать в два счёта. Разумеется - Кэнсин улыбнулся про себя и провёл ладонью по ножнам - арестовать себя он бы им не позволил, но поднимать шум тоже не хотелось.<br/>
Стараясь держаться в тени ивняка, он двинулся вдоль берега. Императорский дворец находится в северной части города - так ему рассказывали. Значит, кварталы бедняков располагаются южнее, и на первое время лучше обосноваться там. Как он будет обосновываться, Кэнсин пока не представлял - несколько медяков, заработанных в дороге, он давно потратил, но пока ночи стояли тёплые, и можно было переночевать... ну, хотя бы под мостом.<br/>
Нежданное чувство тревоги кольнуло холодной иголкой в солнечное сплетение. Кэнсин подобрался, ещё не понимая, откуда пришла опасность - нет, ещё только предвестие опасности, неопределённое и зыбкое, как запах дыма от далёкого пожарища.<br/>
Наставник Хико называл это "кэн-ки" - "дух меча". В бою, говорил он, недостаточно лишь отвечать на чужие удары. Каким бы быстрым ты ни был, по-настоящему умелого противника ты не опередишь, если не сможешь предугадать его действия - а для этого нужно улавливать его чувства, намерения, внутреннее состояние... И он учил Кэнсина слышать кэн-ки других людей, отличать спокойствие от скрытой ярости, распознавать заранее чужую враждебность и желание убить.<br/>
Сейчас эти уроки пригодились. Чутьё, поначалу сбитое с толку обилием людей и впечатлений, постепенно восстанавливалось - и теперь Кэнсин мог с уверенностью сказать, от кого исходит это неясное ощущение тревоги: от невысокого человека в мятой коричневой накидке, глядящего в воду с каменного откоса набережной.<br/>
Человек был вооружён - рукояти мечей торчали у него из-за пояса, но на самурая он не походил. Растрёпанные волосы вместо пучка-сакаяки были собраны в неряшливый хвост, изношенная и замызганная одежда подошла бы скорее бедняку, чем человеку из благородного сословия. Наверное, ронин, решил Кэнсин. Один из тех неприкаянных вояк, что по разным причинам покинули свои кланы и вели бродячую жизнь наёмников, а то и разбойников.<br/>
Кэнсин замешкался, рассматривая ронина, - и тот тоже что-то почувствовал, поднял голову и обернулся.<br/>
Взгляд у него был странный. Мутный, как осадок в застоявшейся воде. И белки глаз покрыты тонкой красной сеточкой, словно он давно не спал или много пил. Или и то, и другое сразу.<br/>
- Что смотришь? - хрипло спросил он, уставившись на Кэнсина исподлобья. От него тянуло уже не тревогой, а тёмной больной злобой. Словно от раненого зверя, который в исступлении готов броситься на любого, кто подходит слишком близко.<br/>
Кэнсин на всякий случай отступил, но ронин уже сам шагнул к нему, преграждая дорогу и угрожающе положив правую руку на рукоять длинного меча.<br/>
- Что смотришь, я тебя спрашиваю? - У него и выговор был непривычный - врастяжку.<br/>
Надо было или убегать, или тоже браться за оружие, но Кэнсин медлил. Ввязаться в драку означало привлечь к себе ненужное внимание, а бежать... разве затем он пришёл в этот город, чтобы при первой же угрозе показывать спину какому-то забияке?<br/>
- Простите, я спешу, - сказал он как можно твёрже, глядя в глаза ронину. - Дайте пройти, пожалуйста.<br/>
Увы, наверное, он ещё не дорос до того, чтобы, подобно наставнику, отпугивать врагов одним взглядом и решительным видом. Ронин оскалился и потянул меч из ножен. Кэнсин отступил ещё немного и повернулся боком, меняя стойку - левая ладонь придерживает ножны, большой палец касается цубы, левая нога выдвинута вперёд... этот безумец хоть понимает, что если сделает ещё шаг вперёд - то умрёт? При свете дня, у всех на виду... как же неудачно всё складывается...<br/>
Приближение третьего человека он не услышал - ощутил, словно несильный толчок между лопаток. Обострённое в преддверии боя чутьё загодя предупредило об опасности; не оглядываясь, Кэнсин скользнул вбок, уходя от возможного удара в спину. Но удара не было - подскочивший сзади верзила просто расставил руки, и ронин, который как раз в этот миг ринулся в атаку, угодил прямо в его медвежьи объятия.<br/>
Верзила одной рукой крепко прижал его к себе, не позволяя и дёрнуться, а другой перехватил рукоять его меча и надавил так, что наполовину вытащенный клинок с лязгом вошёл обратно в ножны.<br/>
- Идзо! - негромко, но грозно сказал он. - Ты что творишь, пьянь несчастная? Совсем с ума съехал, на людей бросаешься?<br/>
Ронин мгновенно сник и словно бы съёжился, даже не пытаясь вырваться.<br/>
- Рё... Рёма? - растерянно спросил он. - Откуда ты взялся? Тебя же...<br/>
- Не шуми, - оборвал его здоровяк и обернулся к Кэнсину. - Эй, малой! Он тебя не задел?<br/>
Кэнсин покачал головой и убрал руку с оружия. Он больше не чувствовал угрозы - несмотря на внушительный рост, ширину плеч и грубоватые черты лица, этот человек прямо-таки излучал дружелюбие. Тёмно-синяя накидка-хаори с белыми гербами и два меча на боку говорили сами за себя, но положенной по рангу причёской он тоже пренебрегал - лоб у него не был выбрит, и слегка вьющиеся волосы выбивались из пучка во все стороны, напоминая воронье гнездо. Тяжёлые брови ещё хмурились, но в живых тёмных глазах уже искрилось веселье, а уголки широкого рта растягивались в улыбке. Увидев, что Кэнсин невредим, он облегчённо рассмеялся, разжал ручищи и по-свойски пихнул ронина в бок.<br/>
- Это мой, с позволения сказать, приятель из Тоса, - акцент у него был такой же тягучий, с непривычными окончаниями. - Он вообще хороший парень, только буянит, когда лишнего выпьет. Прошу прощения за его неучтивое поведение! - И он низко, в пояс поклонился Кэнсину.<br/>
- Оро? - испугался Кэнсин. Может, в городе и было заведено, чтобы старшие приносили извинения младшим, но сам он к такому не привык и опешил не на шутку. - Что вы, не стоит! Не извиняйтесь, пожалуйста!<br/>
- Ладно, не буду, - с готовностью согласился верзила и выпрямился. - Но всё-таки позволь мне загладить вину моего земляка. Давайте-ка все пойдём и выпьем чаю, а? Тут рядом славная чайная есть, я покажу!<br/>
- Оро? - Больше Кэнсин ничего не успел сказать: странный человек ухватил его за рукав, другой рукой снова сгрёб в охапку Идзо и решительно двинулся по набережной, обгоняя прохожих.<br/>
До чайной действительно оказалось недалеко, и верзилу, здесь, видимо, хорошо знали, потому что место в переполненной комнате нашлось моментально. Очень скоро они сидели втроём на лавке, крытой красным полотном, и перед каждым дымилась чашка горячего чая, а рядом на тарелке красовались горкой свежие данго в густом тёмном соусе.<br/>
- Давай-давай, не стесняйся, - видя замешательство Кэнсина, новый знакомый сам взял палочку с данго и с удовольствием хлюпнул чаем. - Идзо, и ты тоже выпей, полегчает. Кстати, - он опять обернулся к Кэнсину, - меня Рёма зовут. Сакамото Рёма. А тебя как, значит?..<br/>
- Кэнсин. - Данго оказались умопомрачительно вкусными - может быть, оттого, что он со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел?<br/>
- Ого, какое имечко! - с набитым ртом восхитился Рёма. - Как у Уэсуги Кэнсина - "смирение" и "истина"? - Он изобразил уже обгрызенной палочкой какие-то закорючки в воздухе.<br/>
- Не-а. - Кэнсин помотал головой. С каллиграфией у него было неважно, но читать и писать он умел, спасибо наставнику Хико. - Как "меч" и "сердце".<br/>
- Ясно, - протянул Рёма. И, понизив голос, наклонился ближе: - Только я бы на твоём месте и фамилию какую-нибудь сочинил. А то городская стража прицепится - кто такой, да по какому праву с мечом ходишь? Беглым крестьянам, знаешь ли, оружие носить не положено.<br/>
Кэнсин застыл, стиснув чашку в окаменевших пальцах.<br/>
- Спокойно, - быстрым полушёпотом добавил Рёма. - Я тебя не выдам, не бойся. Предупредить хочу, вот и всё.<br/>
- Откуда вы знаете? - выдавил Кэнсин.<br/>
- А я и не знал, пока ты не представился. Так, с первого взгляда, ты скорее на ронина смахиваешь - повадка у тебя бойцовская, этого не спрячешь. Правда, молод слишком, но ведь бывает, что и молодёжь из кланов бежит. А был бы ты получше одет - сошёл бы за слугу из хорошего дома. И стража бы к тебе не присматривалась, и всякие задиры на улицах не донимали. Ты на меня посмотри. - Он хлопнул ладонью по рукаву своей накидки. - Гуляю спокойно по улицам, ни от кого не прячусь. А ведь я - беглый ронин, самовольно из клана ушёл. Только стража ко мне не полезет проверять, тот ли я Сакамото Рёма, что в розыскных списках из Тоса числится. В гербовой одежде - стало быть, самурай, а к самураям приставать с вопросами опасно, можно и без головы остаться. Вот меня и не трогают.<br/>
Он доверительно подмигнул Кэнсину и утащил с тарелки ещё одну палочку.<br/>
- Так насчёт фамилии... Деревня твоя, например, как называется?<br/>
- Моя деревня? - не понял Кэнсин.<br/>
- Ну, не моя же!<br/>
- Э... - полузабытое название не сразу всплыло в памяти. - Химура, а что?<br/>
- Ну, вот тебе и фамилия, не хуже прочих. В другой раз спросят - отвечай: Химура Кэнсин. Даже если за ронина примут, подумают дважды, прежде чем связываться... Эй, хозяюшка! Можно нам ещё чаю?<br/>
- Иду, - отозвался женский голос из глубины комнаты. Хозяйка, немолодая и полная, подплыла степенной уточкой, налила гостям свежего чаю и так же величаво удалилась.<br/>
- А ты вообще откуда? - продолжал Рёма, объедая уже третью по счёту палочку. - Где эта твоя деревня находится?<br/>
- Кажется, в Исэ. - Глядя на него, Кэнсин тоже потянулся за добавкой, потому что данго заканчивались как-то слишком быстро. - Но я не очень хорошо помню. Когда меня... когда я оттуда уехал, мне было только девять лет. А потом я вообще в горах жил.<br/>
- Надо же, - удивился Рёма. - А я был уверен, что ты из Нагасаки.<br/>
- Почему это?<br/>
- Ну как, почему? Ты на себя хоть в воде смотрелся? Такие волосы только у иностранцев бывают.<br/>
Кэнсин озадаченно подёргал себя за кончик связанных в хвост волос. Пока он ходил по улицам, широкополая шляпа и тень от неё достаточно хорошо скрывали необычный цвет. Но теперь он начал осознавать, что рыжеволосый человек не сможет затеряться даже в таком огромном городе - и надо срочно что-нибудь придумать, если он хочет подольше оставаться незамеченным.<br/>
- Может, у тебя родители из Нагасаки? - не унимался Рёма. - Я слышал, южные варвары когда-то женились на тамошних девушках. Давно, правда, это было, ещё при первом из Токугава...<br/>
- Нет! - Кэнсин вскочил, как подброшенный. - Нет у меня в роду никаких варваров, ясно?<br/>
Идзо, мрачно цедивший чай на другом конце лавки, чуть не выронил чашку и схватился за меч. На них стали оглядываться.<br/>
- Ясно, ясно, - поспешно согласился Рёма и потянул его за рукав. - Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть. Идзо, уймись, не пугай людей.<br/>
Кэнсин сел с горящими ушами. Он сам не ожидал, что это так его заденет, просто... слишком хорошо оно забылось. Ушло в глубину под грузом новых впечатлений, и лучше бы вовсе не всплывало...<br/>
"Итиро, ты смотри, старший-то твой..."<br/>
"Красноголовый, тьфу... От лиса-оборотня его мать пригуляла, что ли?"<br/>
"Не к добру такое дитя народилось. Ох, помяните моё слово, последние времена наступают..."<br/>
"Вот же нечисть лесная... И холера его не взяла, глядите-ка! Всю семью выкосило, а этому хоть бы что..."<br/>
"А я говорила, не к добру! От него все беды, от лисьего отродья! Не будет нам покоя, пока не избавимся..."<br/>
"Господин хороший, не купите ли диковинку? Предками клянусь, он не крашеный, сам такой родился! В столице за хорошие деньги покажете, а мы недорого просим..."<br/>
- Эй... - окликнул его Рёма. - Ну, прости, дурак я. Глупость сморозил, человека хорошего ни за что обидел...<br/>
- Ничего, - Кэнсин заставил себя улыбнуться. - Может быть, мои родители и впрямь были из Нагасаки. Только они умерли... давно уже. И спросить не у кого, вот так вот.<br/>
Он одним глотком допил чай и встал.<br/>
- Спасибо вам за угощение, господин Сакамото. И за науку. И вам, господин Идзо, доброго здравия.<br/>
- Постой, - Рёма придержал его за рукав. - Ты... тебе хоть есть куда идти-то?<br/>
Кэнсин пожал плечами.<br/>
- Там видно будет. Вы не беспокойтесь, я не пропаду.<br/>
- Ну, смотри... - Рёма неловко опустил руку. - Если что, я в Фусими живу. Спроси лодочный дом "Тэрада-я", тебе любой покажет.<br/>
- Спасибо, - Кэнсин точно знал, что ни в какой лодочный дом не пойдёт - ещё не хватало втягивать других людей в свои тайные дела. Но поблагодарить в любом случае стоило - и за доверие, и за желание помочь.<br/>
Он поклонился обоим - безучастному Идзо и расстроенному Сакамото - и вышел из чайной в твёрдой уверенности, что видел этих людей в первый и последний раз в жизни.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- Я признаю, что он заслуживает смерти. - Кондо Исами, второй из командиров Мибу-Росигуми, упрямо вскинул голову. - Но чем меньше людей будет в этом участвовать, тем лучше. Не надо впутывать молодёжь. Мы с Тоси справимся сами.<br/>
Его заместитель и друг Хидзиката Тосидзо молча наклонил голову, подтверждая своё согласие. Сидящий напротив Ниими фыркнул, но Сэридзава властным жестом заставил его умолкнуть.<br/>
- Хорошо, - коротко сказал он. - Двое ваших людей, двое наших. Этому мерзавцу хватит.<br/>
Кондо нехотя кивнул.<br/>
Эта затея не нравилась ему с самого начала. Устранение неугодных путём ночных убийств на улицах - такой подход был бы к лицу головорезам "Небесного правосудия", а не защитникам порядка и закона, какими он хотел бы видеть Мибу-Росигуми. Но командир Сэридзава Камо, едва узнав, что Киёкава снова появился в городе, непререкаемо заявил: "Он не должен уйти живым". А если Сэридзава что-то вбил себе в голову, то отговаривать его было бесполезно.<br/>
Конечно, Киёкава сам нарвался. Получить у правительства кругленькую сумму, нанять ронинов якобы для охраны сёгуна во время предстоящего визита в Киото, а потом перевербовать отряд, собранный на деньги сёгуната, на сторону императорской партии - это был недостойный обман, как ни погляди. Причём обманутыми оказались не только чиновники бакуфу, но и сами ронины, которых просто поставили перед фактом, что теперь они служат не сёгуну, а его противникам. Это и взбесило Сэридзаву: переменив сторону без согласия остальных командиров, Киёкава тем самым уравнял Росигуми с наёмниками, не имеющими личных убеждений и понятия о верности.<br/>
Кондо был сдержаннее - в том смысле, что не метался по комнате с белыми от ярости глазами и не клялся убить Киёкаву ста восемью различными способами одновременно. Но в его понимании вся эта интрига была преступлением против законов чести. Киёкава имел ранг хатамото - то есть прямого вассала сёгуна. И своим поступком он трижды нарушил вассальный долг: восстал против господина, примкнув к императорской партии, предал его доверие и присвоил его деньги. Идти за таким человеком не было никакой возможности, о чём Кондо и объявил, покинув ряды Росигуми вместе со своими друзьями из фехтовальной школы "Сиэйкан" и с неожиданно поддержавшей их группой Сэридзавы, его учеников и приятелей.<br/>
Остальные Росигуми вернулись в Эдо, а горстка несогласных, в которой не насчитывалось и двух десятков человек, осталась в Киото, назвавшись Мибу-Росигуми - "Ронинским ополчением Мибу". Удачей и спасением для них стало покровительство князя Мацудайра Катамори, который принял их на службу и тем самым закрепил за Мибу-Росигуми статус легального военного отряда, находящегося в подчинении коменданта Киото. С тех пор их положение постепенно укреплялось. Была работа - перепадали и деньги, были деньги - появлялись новобранцы. Численность отряда понемногу росла, Мибу-Росигуми превращались в настоящее ополчение, и с ними уже начинали считаться как с боевой силой. Жаль только, что им пока не досталось по-настоящему важного дела, в котором можно было бы проявить себя с лучшей стороны.<br/>
Официально никакого приказа покарать Киёкаву они не получали - да и не мог господин Катамори отдать такой приказ. Не мог, потому что пронырливый хатамото успел пробиться в окружение высочайшего двора и завести там несколько полезных знакомств. Неофициально же всем было понятно, что князь Мацудайра только одобрит, если Киёкава присоединится к своим почтенным предкам. А от одобрения князя сейчас напрямую зависела судьба Мибу-Росигуми, чья репутация и так уже сильно пострадала от пьяных выходок Сэридзавы. К тому же и случай представился редкий: впервые после раскола Росигуми Киёкава решился вернуться в Киото - и никто не знал, появится ли он здесь ещё раз, если они упустят его сейчас.<br/>
Словом, все доводы были "за" - но Кондо чувствовал, что дело будет не из тех, которыми можно гордиться. И поэтому не желал, чтобы в нём принимали участие идеалист Яманами, или юный Тодо, или, упаси боги, Окита. Не стоило звать с собой и Хараду - но совсем по другой причине: о чём знал Харада, то в скором времени становилось известно всем окрестным сорокам.<br/>
- Киёкаву видели в окрестностях старого дворца, - Сэридзава коснулся веером расстеленной на полу карты. - Приверженцы "Сонно Дзёй" вечно ошиваются возле школы Гакусюин. Наверняка и Киёкава посещает их собрания.<br/>
- А ночует он, скорее всего, в резиденции клана Тёсю, - добавил Хидзиката. - Значит, брать его надо либо на берегу реки, у моста Кодзингути, либо на углу Тэрамати и Второй линии.<br/>
- С чего это вы взяли? - Ниими Нисики скривил губы. Его грубый тон никого не удивил: все давно уже привыкли, что он оспаривает любое мнение Хидзикаты по любому поводу. - Между Гакусюин и резиденцией Тёсю несколько кварталов. Киёкава может выбрать любой путь.<br/>
- На улице Каварамати, особенно у перекрёстка с Марутамати, часто дежурят люди клана Айдзу, - холодно отозвался Хидзиката. - Киёкава постарается туда не соваться. Но переулками он тоже идти не захочет - побоится испачкать одежду. На собраниях в школе Гакусюин бывают и придворные, так что Киёкава не может приходить туда иначе, чем при полном параде. Он выберет улицы почище, но подальше от глаз клана Айдзу. Остаются два возможных пути: либо идти по Тэрамати, либо быстро пересечь Каварамати и двигаться вдоль берега до Второй линии.<br/>
- Согласен, - Сэридзава стукнул веером по полу. - В таком случае разделимся. Двое будут ждать на Тэрамати, двое у моста. Я беру на себя Тэрамати.<br/>
- Тогда мы с Хидзикатой пойдём к мосту, - откликнулся Кондо. - Как только стемнеет...<br/>
- У меня другое предложение, - прервал его Сэридзава. - Обменяемся заместителями. Ниими пойдёт с вами, Хидзиката - со мной.<br/>
- Зачем?<br/>
- Так будет честно, - Сэридзава улыбнулся. У него была скверная улыбка: губы изгибались, а взгляд оставался неподвижным и немигающим. - Чтобы в случае успеха мы не спорили, чья это заслуга - моя или ваша.<br/>
Кондо вздохнул про себя. Видимо, он был недостаточно хорошим лжецом, чтобы скрыть отвращение к этой миссии. А Сэридзава, конечно же, заметил - и дал понять, что не верит в твёрдость его намерений; иначе зачем было бы приставлять к Кондо своего человека?<br/>
- Пусть будет так, - через силу сказал он.<br/>
И на всякий случай посмотрел на Хидзикату - тот равнодушно пожал плечами. Наверное, ему тоже не нравилась идея доверить защиту своей спины не другу, а человеку, которого он с трудом терпел. Но Хидзиката хорошо скрывал свои чувства. Гораздо лучше, чем сам Кондо.<br/>
- Значит, сегодня вечером, - подытожил Ниими. - Сразу после темноты.<br/>
И улыбнулся так же, как его командир - холодно и недобро.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Здесь даже луна была другая. В горах она восходила огромная и ясная, словно золотое зеркало, а здесь казалась маленькой и далёкой, как будто чувствовала себя неуютно над колючими рядами островерхих крыш. Но всё равно она была красивая, почти полная, с едва заметной тенью по краешку. И на улицах снова стало светло, и река вся замерцала, переливаясь серебряной чешуёй, как спинка играющей форели.<br/>
Ночь была тёплой, и предстоящая ночёвка под открытым небом нисколько не пугала Кэнсина; надо было только найти какое-нибудь укрытие от росы - просыпаться в мокрой одежде не слишком приятно. Оглядываясь в поисках моста или навеса, он шагал вдоль берега и вдыхал полной грудью свежий речной ветер. Уже больше по привычке вслушивался в шорохи засыпающего города - плеск мелкой волны у каменного причала, скрип задвинутых на ночь ставен, недовольный плач младенца в соседнем доме, далёкий звон колокола...<br/>
И вдруг - короткий злой лязг, знакомый любому, кто хоть раз сражался на боевых, а не бамбуковых мечах. И - чей-то яростный вскрик.<br/>
Сердце подскочило к горлу, руки захолодели от волнения. Слухи всё-таки не врали - здесь действительно убивают по ночам. Прямо сейчас, совсем рядом кто-то сражается за свою жизнь! Кто-то нуждается в помощи!<br/>
Не было времени снова плутать по задворкам. Короткий разбег, прыжок, перехват - и Кэнсин помчался напрямик по крышам домов, сомкнутым так тесно, что перескочить с одной на другую смог бы даже ребёнок. Добравшись до места, откуда доносился звон оружия, он присел на краю крыши и взглянул вниз.<br/>
Внизу был пустырь, огороженный с двух сторон стенами домов. Лунного света хватало, чтобы разглядеть двух людей с обнажёнными мечами в руках. Один из дерущихся был крупнее и тяжелее на вид: он напирал, загоняя противника в угол между сходящимися стенами, а тот отступал, с явным трудом отражая его удары.<br/>
Меч в руках силача хищно свистнул, рассекая воздух. Второй боец попытался отклониться, но не успел. Чужой клинок полоснул его по правому плечу; не вскрикнув, раненый отскочил назад, прижался спиной к стене. Перебросил меч в левую руку, но его хватка была уже неуверенной, неловкой. Силач шагнул вперёд, размахиваясь для решающего удара...<br/>
Кэнсин прыгнул.<br/>
Он приземлился на согнутые ноги, тут же ушёл в кувырок, превращая падение в перекат, - и поднялся как раз между противниками. Вскинул меч навстречу летящему сверху клинку. Удар оказался невероятно сильным - Кэнсин едва успел подставить вторую руку под обух лезвия, иначе нападающий продавил бы его блок. Плечи свело от напряжения; ещё миг - и он упал бы на колени, но тут нажим прекратился. Силач отвёл меч и смерил бешеным взглядом невесть откуда взявшуюся помеху.<br/>
- С дороги, сопляк! - рявкнул он, глядя сверху вниз на подростка, что едва доставал ему головой до середины груди.<br/>
- Уйди, дурень, - одновременно с ним выдохнул тот, что оказался у Кэнсина за спиной. В сдавленном голосе, кроме боли, прозвучало удивление - наверное, уже приготовился умирать, а тут вдруг помощь подоспела.<br/>
Кэнсин не сдвинулся с места - только крепче сжал рукоять меча и набрал воздуха в грудь.<br/>
- Пожалуйста, прекратите! - выпалил он. - Оставьте этого человека в покое, или будете иметь дело со мной!<br/>
Он хотел произнести это громко и внушительно - но в горле отчего-то пересохло, и голос, как назло, сорвался на цыплячий писк. Силач побагровел и снова встал в стойку. От него несло тяжёлым запахом перегара и нечистого дыхания, и ещё - пьяной, мутной яростью, вышибающей рассудок. Как от Идзо, только во много раз хуже.<br/>
- Уйди, я сказал! - тот, что за спиной, попытался оттолкнуть Кэнсина в сторону, но раненая рука плохо повиновалась ему - толчок даже не заставил юношу покачнуться.<br/>
В следующее мгновение силач атаковал.<br/>
Он двигался быстро - неожиданно быстро для такой груды мышц, и времени на размышления почти не было. Кэнсин помнил его первый удар и знал, что не сможет отразить второй - просто не хватит веса, его снесёт вместе с мечом. Но уйти с линии атаки он тоже не мог: позади находился другой человек - раненый, не способный себя защитить... и, значит, оставался только один путь.<br/>
Кэнсин рванулся вперёд, под занесённое лезвие. Вот когда следовало поблагодарить судьбу за малый рост - Рю-Рэй-Сэн, "Поклон дракона", выполнялся с падением на колено, но Кэнсину достаточно было пригнуться, как при обычном иаи. Остальное довершили длина скользящего шага и скорость броска: вынесенный над правым плечом клинок врезался в открытый бок противника и насквозь пропорол его тело чуть ниже рёбер.<br/>
Сила столкновения развернула их друг к другу. Кэнсин крутанулся на пятке и отскочил, разрывая дистанцию. Сердце бешено колотилось, хотя он знал, что опасаться уже нечего - с такими ранами не живут, вот только...<br/>
Вот только убитый, похоже, сам не понял, что уже мёртв. Медленно выпрямился, повернулся и пошёл на Кэнсина, зажимая левой рукой рассечённый живот. С каждым шагом кровь из раны выплёскивалась ему под ноги - но он всё никак не падал, и меч покачивался в его вытянутой руке, будто пытаясь ощупью отыскать цель. Взгляд у него остекленел, в горле хрипело и клокотало, из приоткрытого рта на грудь текла густая чёрная струя.<br/>
Это было как в дурном сне. Кэнсин хотел попятиться, но тело словно морозом сковало, ноги окаменели. Беспомощно замерев, он смотрел, как враг приближается... нетвёрдой рукой заносит меч...<br/>
Лишь в последний миг выучка взяла верх над оцепенением. Кэнсин отшатнулся назад - и чужой клинок не раскроил ему голову, а впустую просвистел возле лица; только щёку обожгло порывом ветра и мгновенной болью.<br/>
Больше ничего не требовалось: нанося удар, его противник сам потерял равновесие и выпрямиться уже не смог. Грузное тело ничком свалилось к ногам Кэнсина, скрюченные пальцы царапнули землю, сжались - и замерли.<br/>
И стало тихо. Только слышалось чьё-то свистящее дыхание; ещё через секунду Кэнсин понял, что это дышит он сам.<br/>
Он должен был радоваться - но радости не было, только какая-то звонкая пустота в голове и холод в груди. Совсем не так он представлял себе первый настоящий бой и первую победу. Щека горела, тёплые капли щекотали подбородок и шею, скатывались за воротник; он бездумно прижал рукав к лицу и огляделся.<br/>
Спасённый им человек так и стоял, привалившись к стене, сжимая меч в левой руке. Молча смотрел на Кэнсина, и при свете луны его лицо казалось почти таким же белым, как известковая стена, на которую он опирался. Молодое лицо, приятное. Даже красивое.<br/>
- Беги, - тихо сказал он. - Скорее.<br/>
И почти одновременно с его словами ветер донёс до них топот ног и пронзительный свист. Вдалеке замелькали огоньки фонарей - сюда бежали люди, много людей, и Кэнсин вздрогнул, осознав, что стоит над ещё неостывшим трупом с окровавленным мечом в руках.<br/>
Он бросился прочь от фонарей, не раздумывая, как зверь бросается в чащу, завидев факелы охотников. Нырнул в тень вдоль домов, пробежал до ближайшего переулка и метнулся туда. Прижался к стене, стараясь слиться с ней, стать невидимым в спасительной темноте. Попытался ощупью вытереть клинок - получилось плохо, кровь размазалась по рукам и по рукаву. Её запах бил в ноздри; раньше Кэнсин не замечал, как резко пахнет человеческая кровь - до тошноты, до звона в висках, до железного привкуса во рту.<br/>
Он сглотнул. Запах был таким сильным, что казалось - его можно ощутить за много шагов, и те, с фонарями, конечно, тоже почуют. А если нет, то наверняка услышат стук его сердца.<br/>
Тёмный переулок между тесно сдвинутыми домами больше не выглядел надёжным убежищем. Кэнсин начал пробираться дальше, стараясь не шуметь. И через пять шагов налетел впотьмах на груду корзин и бамбуковых удилищ, прислонённых к стене дома.<br/>
Кто и зачем пристроил сюда на хранение рыболовные снасти - об этом он не успел задуматься. Если бы не меч, который Кэнсин всё ещё держал в руке, он, пожалуй, смог бы удержать равновесие, даже наступив на раскатившиеся корзины. Но чтобы не напороться на собственный клинок, пришлось далеко отставить руку в сторону - и мечом он зацепил и уронил все удилища разом.<br/>
Бамбуковые шесты посыпались на землю с громким стуком. Спасаясь от них, Кэнсин отскочил в сторону - и рухнул: продырявленная корзина стреножила его не хуже охотничьего силка. Вслепую выпутываясь из снастей, он услышал над головой скрип отодвинутого ставня и недовольный окрик:<br/>
- Это кто там безобразит? А ну-ка, дайте света!<br/>
И - снова свист и топот. Теперь с другого конца переулка.<br/>
Он содрал с ноги корзину, спихнул в сторону наваленные удилища и рванулся обратно. Фонари уже маячили за спиной, как огненные глаза призраков в ночи, и их, кажется, стало больше; он насилу успел метнуться в какой-то боковой лаз между домом и оградой маленькой кумирни.<br/>
Налево! Нет, направо! Впервые за четыре года он потерял чувство направления и уже сам не мог понять, куда бежит, петляя вспугнутым зайцем и бросаясь в сторону всякий раз, как позади мелькал жёлтый отсвет фонарей. Сквозь туман в голове пробилась одна мысль: нужно выбираться из жилого квартала. Сейчас разбуженные шумом люди начнут выглядывать из окон - и тогда от чужих глаз не скрыться, с мечом-то и с располосованной рожей...<br/>
Очередной переулок показался чуть шире остальных, Кэнсин побежал по нему и угадал: перед ним открылась большая улица, а за ней - берег реки, сплошь поросший цепким ивняком. Ещё один рывок - и освещённое луной открытое пространство осталось позади. Скорчившись, он проскользнул в густой мрак, пахнущий землёй и зеленью, и ветки ив обняли его за плечи, пряча и защищая, как женские руки.<br/>
Преследователи прошли мимо. Один даже поднял на палке свой фонарь и протянул его в сторону зарослей, но не разглядел затаившегося юношу - и поспешил вслед за остальными. Кэнсин дождался, пока их шаги затихнут окончательно, и лишь тогда осмелился пошевелиться.<br/>
Его начала бить дрожь. От воды тянуло сыростью, но воздух вовсе не был холодным. В горах он привык и к снегу - что уж говорить о тёплой ночи позднего лета! И всё-таки сейчас он дрожал и не мог справиться с ознобом, от которого тряслись руки и сводило челюсти.<br/>
Надо было перебираться к мосту, где он мог хотя бы найти укрытие на ночь. Кэнсин приподнялся и тут же нырнул обратно в заросли, потому что луна обрисовала на дороге тень одинокого прохожего.<br/>
Человек шёл осторожно, почти крадучись. Кэнсин снова замер, пытаясь дышать беззвучно, но идущий всё равно остановился прямо напротив него. Повернулся, вглядываясь в переплетение ветвей.<br/>
- Кто здесь? - голос прозвучал негромко, но отчётливо в ночной тишине.<br/>
Кэнсин сжал стучащие зубы и привстал на колено, держа меч наготове.<br/>
- Уходите, пожалуйста, - выдохнул он. - Уходите, и я не причиню вам вреда.<br/>
Он надеялся, что предупреждения будет достаточно, но прохожий зачем-то подошёл к самому краю зарослей.<br/>
- Это ты, что ли? - удивлённо спросил он, и Кэнсин только теперь вспомнил этот голос. - Рыжий?<br/>
Кэнсин зажмурился. Меньше всего на свете он хотел сейчас быть узнанным - и надо же так было случиться, чтобы единственным прохожим на этой улице оказался весёлый ронин, поивший его чаем... неужели всего несколько часов назад?<br/>
Сакамото уже лез напролом в заросли, отводя ветки руками.<br/>
- А я-то слышу - вроде голос знакомый! Ты чего прячешься?<br/>
Кэнсин сердито отвернулся, но недостаточно быстро - Рёма заметил его лицо и присвистнул.<br/>
- Да ты ранен! - ошеломлённо проговорил он. - Никак подрался с кем-то?<br/>
Кэнсин молча кивнул. Отпираться было глупо.<br/>
- Ну, хорошо, что живой остался, - вздохнул Рёма. - Успел сбежать, значит?<br/>
Кэнсин мотнул головой.<br/>
- Но хоть не убил никого? - обеспокоенно спросил Рёма.<br/>
Надо было ещё раз помотать головой - но Кэнсин отчего-то не мог заставить себя сделать это. Он молча прикусил губу и не пошевельнулся. Глаза у Рёмы распахнулись от изумления.<br/>
- Вот оно что... - протянул он. - Значит, все эти патрули тебя ловят?<br/>
- Пожалуйста, уходите, - глухо повторил Кэнсин. - Если вас увидят рядом со мной, то арестуют.<br/>
Рёма смотрел на него со странным выражением - будто хотел дать по шее, да никак не решался.<br/>
- Ладно, - наконец проговорил он. - Сиди тут, понял? Я мигом вернусь.<br/>
И быстрым шагом, почти бегом умчался по улице.<br/>
Кэнсин убрал меч в ножны. Тронул ладонью щёку - липко. Он не верил, что Сакамото наведёт на него патруль; он уже успел проникнуться симпатией к этому странному, шумному, но, похоже, искреннему человеку. Но именно поэтому следовало держаться от непрошенного доброжелателя подальше - чтобы не навлечь на него беду.<br/>
Надо было бежать. Не думать о том, что идти ему некуда, что ночь с её спасительным мраком рано или поздно закончится, а при свете дня даже самый бестолковый и подслеповатый стражник не пропустит подозрительного бродягу с этакой росписью на пол-лица... и что во всём огромном городе ему не от кого ждать помощи, кроме этого чудака, который угощает уличных оборванцев свежими данго и сочиняет фамилии беглым крестьянам...<br/>
Надо было бежать - вот только куда? Как найти дорогу в этом человеческом муравейнике, куда податься? И спросить-то не у кого, кроме того же чудака...<br/>
Пока он колебался, Рёма уже появился в дальнем конце улицы. На бегу он одной рукой прижимал к себе какой-то увесистый свёрток. Добежав до укрытия, где прятался Кэнсин, он развернул тряпку: внутри оказалась небольшая глиняная бутылка.<br/>
Рёма выдернул затычку и протянул бутылку юноше.<br/>
- На одежду побрызгай, - велел он. - И рот прополощи. Только смотри не глотай, оно крепкое, захмелеешь мигом.<br/>
Кэнсин с опаской принюхался. Пахло куда хуже, чем сакэ, которое обычно пил наставник.<br/>
- Скорее! - прикрикнул Рёма. - Пока эти не вернулись!<br/>
Зажмурившись, Кэнсин поднёс бутылку к губам и отхлебнул.<br/>
Рот обожгло, в нос изнутри ударило жидким огнём, горло стиснуло судорогой. Отчаянно закашлявшись, Кэнсин выплюнул эту гадость, попав частично на землю, частично на одежду.<br/>
- Сойдёт, - одобрил Рёма, отбирая у него бутылку. Хлебнул сам, крякнул и заткнул пробку обратно. - Теперь вылезай отсюда.<br/>
Кэнсин выбрался на дорогу. Рёма оглядел его с головы до ног, снял хаори с гербами и набросил ему на плечи. Потом обнял юношу правой рукой и притянул к себе, так что левая щека Кэнсина оказалась прижата к его истрёпанному синему косодэ.<br/>
- Спотыкайся, - шёпотом велел Рёма. - И голову пониже опусти.<br/>
Кэнсину не надо было даже притворяться: в таком полусогнутом положении он почти ничего не видел, кроме клочка земли под ногами, а Рёма с каждым шагом тянул его на себя, заставляя терять равновесие. Рот горел от едкого вкуса хмельного, но зато неотвязный запах крови наконец-то выветрился - а может быть, Кэнсин просто перестал его замечать.<br/>
Краем глаза поглядывая по сторонам, он с трудом сообразил, что Рёма ведёт его к реке, но не к мосту, а дальше, к лодочному причалу. Шатаясь, как два заправских пьяницы, они пробрели по улице и, никем не остановленные, спустились к воде. Рёма стукнул в дверь домика, вызывая лодочника; изнутри донеслось ворчание.<br/>
- До Фусими свезите! - крикнул Рёма. - За двоих плачу!<br/>
Лодочник выбрался наружу, поднимая фонарь. Подозрительно оглядел Рёму и едва не висящего у него подмышкой Кэнсина.<br/>
- Братишка мой того... перебрал, значит, - ухмыльнулся Рёма. - Мал ещё, пить не умеет.<br/>
- А вы бы и не подпаивали его тогда, господин хороший, - пробурчал лодочник, отвязывая верёвку от причала. - Пожалуйте в лодку.<br/>
Рёма засмеялся, усадил Кэнсина в лодку и соскочил следом, пока лодочник возился с верёвкой. Когда тот повернулся, они уже сидели на скамье, и Кэнсин опять прятал лицо в складках одежды "старшего брата".<br/>
Лодка отошла от причала; гребец налёг на шест, выталкивая судёнышко на стремнину. Мимо проплыл берег - и там, среди ивовых стволов, Кэнсин успел разглядеть сбившиеся в кучу фонари стражи, прежде чем лодка набрала скорость и развернулась носом к югу, устремляясь вниз по течению.</p><p> </p><p>...Они плыли не так уж долго, но Кэнсину, замершему в неудобной скособоченной позе, это время показалось бесконечным. Когда борт лодки снова ударился о причал, он уже изнывал от желания выбраться на берег - и насилу дождался, когда Рёма толкнёт его в бок, разрешая встать.<br/>
На этот раз они улучили для высадки момент, пока лодочник пересчитывал полученные деньги. Наконец, лодка отчалила, направляясь в обратный путь, и Рёма выпустил Кэнсина, позволяя ему распрямиться.<br/>
Кэнсин покрутил затёкшей шеей и огляделся. Они стояли напротив большого двухэтажного дома, над дверью мерцал большой фонарь с надписью "Тэрада-я". В эту дверь и постучал Рёма.<br/>
Изнутри откликнулся женский голос. Дверь распахнулась, и подталкиваемый в спину Кэнсин, не успев опомниться, очутился внутри. Немолодая спокойная женщина - видимо, хозяйка заведения - проворно закрыла за ними дверь и только после этого всплеснула руками, разглядев в полумраке окровавленное лицо юноши.<br/>
- Ах, молодой господин! Как же это вас угораздило?<br/>
- Госпожа О-Тосэ, - проникновенно сказал Рёма, - нам бы переночевать, только без лишнего шума. Это мой друг, у него... неприятность случилась, и к врачу пойти он не может. Госпожа О-Рё ещё не спит?<br/>
- Сейчас позову, - закивала хозяйка. - А вы ступайте пока в Сливовую, располагайтесь.<br/>
Сливовая комната находилась на втором этаже, куда вела крутая и узкая лестница. Пока Кэнсин мялся на пороге, не решаясь ступить на гладкие бледно-зелёные циновки - потому что его ноги и без обуви казались слишком пыльными для такой красоты - Рёма куда-то исчез и через несколько минут вернулся. Вместе с ним в комнату вошла девушка в скромном полосатом кимоно. В руках у неё был небольшой поднос с тряпочками и склянками.<br/>
- Госпожа О-Рё - дочь врача, - значительно сказал Рёма. - Она обработает тебе рану. Будь вежлив и слушайся её. - И вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.<br/>
Госпожа Драконица оказалась с виду вовсе не такой грозной, как её имя. Ростом лишь немного выше Кэнсина, молодая, с чистым лицом и нежными округлыми щеками - можно было бы назвать её милой, если бы она не глядела так неприветливо и не хмурила брови. Под её строгим взором Кэнсин прикусил язык, проглотив слова приветствия, и сидел тихо-тихо, пока девушка промывала ему рану на щеке сначала водой, а потом чем-то щипучим и едким. Он надеялся, что этим дело и кончится, но не тут-то было - после обработки раны госпожа О-Рё взяла иголку и стала вдевать в неё тонкую шёлковую нить. Сообразив, что за этим последует, Кэнсин вздрогнул и тихонько отодвинулся задом по циновке.<br/>
- Не стоит утруждаться, - пробормотал он, косясь на опасно поблёскивающее в её пальцах остриё. - Спасибо вам за заботу, но, право же, и так заживёт...<br/>
Брови госпожи О-Рё сошлись над переносицей, как две грозовые тучки. Очень изящные тучки, но сулящие нешуточную бурю со всеми положенными громами и молниями.<br/>
- У вас глубокий порез, - а вот голос у Драконицы был под стать прозванию, звучный и грудной, как нельзя лучше подходящий к её глуховатому кансайскому выговору. - Если его не зашить, то края разойдутся. Рана будет долго кровоточить и воспаляться, а когда заживёт - останется большой рубец. Что вы предпочитаете - потерпеть немного, пока я наложу шов, или жить с изуродованным лицом?<br/>
- Простите, - Кэнсин пристыженно отвёл глаза. - Пожалуйста, делайте, что нужно.<br/>
- Тогда замолчите и перестаньте морщиться. - Госпожа О-Рё крепко взяла его за подбородок, повернув щекой к свету лампы, и поднесла иголку к рассечённой коже. Кэнсин прикрыл глаза и начал дышать, как учил наставник - медленно и глубоко, вбирая воздух до самого живота.<br/>
- ...Всё, - прозвучал голос О-Рё. Возле лица осторожно щёлкнули лезвия ножниц, срезая конец нити. Кэнсин открыл глаза. Девушка складывала инструменты и склянки с лекарствами обратно на поднос.<br/>
- Теперь всё будет хорошо, - добавила она. Лицо у неё было по-прежнему сердитое, но взгляд словно бы смягчился. - Только постарайтесь не трогать рану, пока шов не затянется, не смеяться и не открывать рот широко. - И, прежде, чем Кэнсин успел поблагодарить её, она выскользнула наружу, оставив его в одиночестве.<br/>
Рана горела и чесалась, как будто кровь давила изнутри в края сшитой кожи. Кэнсин потрогал щёку, пытаясь понять, вправду ли она такая надутая и опухшая, как ему кажется; потом спохватился и убрал руку. Поколебавшись, он раскатал сложенный у окна футон и в сомнении уставился на него. Его одежда, включая нижнее косодэ, пропылилась так, что спать в ней можно было разве что под мостом, но не в такой чистой постели.<br/>
От конфуза его спасло возвращение О-Рё с накрытым столиком в руках и стопкой одежды подмышкой. Ни слова не говоря, она забрала у Кэнсина хаори, а взамен выдала чистый дзюбан. Поставила столик на середину комнаты, положила рядом подушку-дзабутон. При виде чашек с рисом, овощами и чаем Кэнсин невольно сглотнул.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, госпожа О-Рё, - выдавил он. - Я... мне нечем заплатить за еду и комнату.<br/>
- Господин Сакамото уже заплатил за вас, - сухо ответила девушка. - Не извольте беспокоиться.<br/>
Кэнсин опустил голову. Теперь у него горела не только раненая щека, но и всё лицо, от шеи до корней волос. От запаха еды рот наполнился слюной, но он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к палочкам.<br/>
О-Рё разложила одеяло на футоне, мимоходом смахнула пыль с подставки для мечей, поправила огонь в лампе и просеменила к дверям.<br/>
- Не надо гадать, - негромко сказала она, задержавшись на пороге.<br/>
- Что? - не понял Кэнсин.<br/>
- Вы сейчас пытаетесь понять, зачем он вам помог. - Опустившись на колени, О-Рё отодвинула бумажную створку; на миг её лицо, освещённое сбоку, с тонкой прядью волос, выбившейся из причёски на виске, показалось Кэнсину очень мягким и добрым. - Я тоже не могла понять. Тоже терялась в догадках - почему он помогает мне? Ведь мне никогда не расплатиться с ним за всё, что он сделал для моей семьи. А ответ оказался простой. Он помогает людям, потому что может помочь, вот и всё.<br/>
Она легко поднялась и шагнула за порог. Обернулась из полумрака коридора, и - не чудо ли? - на губах госпожи Драконицы обозначилась явственная улыбка.<br/>
- Утром я проверю вашу рану. Отдыхайте, пожалуйста.<br/>
Кэнсин не мог улыбнуться в ответ, не тревожа свежий шов, - но поклонился ей низко и почтительно.</p><p>***</p><p>Едва заслышав быстрое шарканье соломенных сандалий, Кондо мрачно подумал, что его плохие предчувствия начинают сбываться. И точно: по берегу со стороны улицы Марутамати к ним бежал Тодо Хэйскэ. Узнав его, Кондо вышел из-за моста, где они с Ниими устроили наблюдательный пост, и махнул юноше рукой.<br/>
- Беда! - выпалил Хэйскэ, тяжело отдуваясь.<br/>
- Что случилось? - В голове у Кондо чередой промелькнули с десяток возможных новостей, одна хуже другой: Хидзикату арестовали, в Мибу пожар, Тёсю взялись за оружие...<br/>
- Командир Сэридзава... убит!<br/>
Несколько секунд Кондо не мог выдавить ни слова. Он ждал чего угодно, только не этого. Ниими за его спиной то ли всхлипнул, то ли подавился изумлённым вздохом.<br/>
- Айдзу его принесли!.. - Хэйскэ торопился, глотая слова. - Говорят, прямо на улице!.. зарубили!.. Мне велели бежать сюда!.. Сказали, вы здесь!..<br/>
- Кто? - Ниими схватил юношу за отвороты косодэ и притянул к себе. - Кто это сделал?!<br/>
- Господин Хидзиката! - вякнул Хэйскэ. - То есть, нет! Господин Хидзиката велел вас позвать! И сказал, куда бежать! А кто зарубил, неизвестно!<br/>
- Ниими, успокойтесь! - Кондо сжал руку взбешённого ронина, заставляя его выпустить Хэйскэ. - Мы во всём разберёмся на месте, слышите?<br/>
- Да, - выдавил Ниими. Он мгновенно взял себя в руки - только лицо страшно задёргалось, словно щека и глаз зажили собственной жизнью. - Да, вы правы. Поспешим.</p><p> </p><p>...О том, что случилась беда, можно было бы догадаться заранее: ворота усадьбы Яги были распахнуты, и за ними мелькали отсветы огня. Кондо прибавил шагу, хотя они и так бежали почти всю дорогу; измученный Хэйскэ отстал на Четвёртой линии.<br/>
Внутри, во дворе, было ещё светлее. Горели фонари и факелы, горели свечи, воткнутые прямо в землю вокруг распростёртого на досках тела, и ярким, злым огнём горели глаза людей, столпившихся вокруг.<br/>
Хидзиката стоял в этом пылающем кольце, скрестив руки на груди и надменно вскинув подбородок, ни дать ни взять - князь Нобунага, окружённый врагами в Хонно-дзи. Напротив него сгрудились люди Сэридзавы и новобранцы, примкнувшие к отряду уже в Киото, - всего человек пятнадцать. Они спорили, перебивая друг друга; громче всех разорялся Хираяма, угрожающе потрясая мечом. Рядом с Хидзикатой были только четверо из "Сиэйкана" - Окита, Нагакура, Харада и Иноуэ. Эти стояли с оружием наголо, разомкнувшись по двое, прикрывая Хидзикату слева и справа, а всегда сдержанный и чопорный Яманами метался между готовыми сцепиться группами людей и орал на тех и на других, приказывая немедленно - немедленно! - убрать мечи и прекратить вести себя, как идиоты.<br/>
Протолкнувшись вперёд, Кондо набрал воздуха в грудь и рявкнул что было сил:<br/>
- Отставить!!!<br/>
Разом погасли две свечи. Во дворе стало тихо; оказавшийся ближе всех Нагакура затряс головой и похлопал себя по уху.<br/>
- Мечи в ножны, - приказал Кондо уже обычным, хоть и надсаженным голосом.<br/>
На этот раз возражений не было. Харада повертел в руках копьё и спрятал его за спину.<br/>
Кондо вышел на середину двора, низко поклонился мертвецу. Сэридзава лежал на сбитом из досок щите - видимо, чтобы перенести тело, сняли дверь в ближайшем доме. Кто-то уже закрыл убитому глаза, но посиневшее лицо было страшным, и на искривлённых губах, на подбородке, на груди чернели кровавые пятна. Под рёбрами зияла глубокая рана, нанесённая почти горизонтально, от середины живота до правого бока, и одежда тоже была залита тёмной, уже загустевшей кровью. Обнажённый меч покоился рядом, под согнутой левой рукой.<br/>
Спотыкаясь, будто слепой, Ниими подошёл к телу учителя и молча повалился на колени. Кондо отвёл взгляд. Они с Сэрдизавой недолюбливали друг друга; Кондо не мог найти в сердце достаточно сожаления, чтобы оплакивать его гибель, и знал, что Сэридзава тоже тоже не стал бы плакать над ним. Но горе Ниими было искренним и глубоким - чувство, достойное уважения.<br/>
- Докладывайте, - негромко сказал Кондо, обращаясь ко всем, но глядя на Хидзикату.<br/>
Тот чуть двинул бровью, обозначив немой вопрос - рассказывать обо всём или?.. В план покушения на Киёкаву были посвящены не все. Кондо и сам предпочёл бы обсудить произошедшее с глазу на глаз, но сейчас, в присутствии Ниими и его товарищей, не хотел давать лишний повод для подозрений.<br/>
- Вы с командиром Сэридзавой собирались провести обход на улице Тэрамати, - подсказал Кондо. - Что было дальше?<br/>
- Мы встретили на улице запоздалого прохожего. - Голос Хидзикаты звучал тускло и устало. - К несчастью, командир Сэридзава узнал его. Это был Киёкава Хатиро.<br/>
Среди людей прокатилась волна перешёптываний - те, кто знали Киёкаву, помнили и то, как Сэридзава грозился убить его при первой возможности.<br/>
- Значит, это дело рук Киёкавы? - спросил Кондо. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Хидзиката сказал "да" - но он и сам понимал, что Киёкава, хоть и считался мечником далеко не средней руки, не имел ни единого шанса одолеть такого бойца, каким был Сэридзава.<br/>
- Нет, - Хидзиката покачал головой. - Киёкава принял вызов, но убил Сэридзаву не он. Ему не хватило бы мастерства. Когда Сэридзава уже загнал противника в угол и собирался нанести решающий удар, в их бой вмешался ещё один прохожий. Это он убил Сэридзаву. Всё произошло так быстро, что я не успел ничего сделать.<br/>
Ниими выпрямился. Пляшущие тени от свечей коверкали его лицо, превращая в маску мстительного духа, когда он яростно обернулся к Хидзикате.<br/>
- А ты, наверное, не слишком и торопился, да? Прохлаждался в сторонке, пока Сэридзава-сэнсэй бился насмерть?<br/>
- Командир Сэридзава настаивал, что с Киёкавой он разберётся лично, - Хидзиката и бровью не повёл. - Я не мог ослушаться. И, разумеется, не думал, что дело примет такой оборот.<br/>
- А о чём ты вообще думал, умник? Ворон считал?<br/>
- Тихо! - перебил его Кондо. Сорванное горло опять резануло болью, но Ниими, слава Будде, осёкся и умолк. - Продолжай, Хидзиката-кун.<br/>
- Киёкава и убийца скрылись. На шум прибежали люди из проходившего рядом патруля Айдзу. Я объяснил им, что произошло, и они помогли мне доставить тело Сэридзавы сюда. Я разбудил остальных и послал Хэйскэ за вами. Остальное вы знаете.<br/>
- Как выглядел убийца? Ты запомнил его приметы?<br/>
Хидзиката на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Вспоминает или сочиняет? - метнулась предательская мысль. Да нет же. Не может быть.<br/>
- Небольшого роста, - проговорил Хидзиката. - Очень проворный. Волосы длинные. Лицо я не разглядел.<br/>
- И это всё? - Ниими презрительно вскинул голову. - Маленького роста, длинноволосый и шустрый? Да по таким приметам его можно до скончания века искать!<br/>
- В темноте довольно трудно срисовать точный портрет, господин Ниими, - льда в голосе Хидзикаты хватило бы на целую вершину Фудзи.<br/>
- Это ты темнишь! С чего нам верить тебе на слово? Может, и не было никакого прохожего, а? - Ниими оглянулся на своих друзей; те ответили согласным ворчанием. - Ты ведь Сэридзаву-сэнсэя терпеть не мог, да? Что, дождался удобного случая?<br/>
- Ти-хо! - рявкнул Кондо, мысленно смирившись с тем, что завтра проснётся осипшим, а то и вовсе без голоса. - Господин Ниими, я прошу вас не бросаться обвинениями бездоказательно. Вас там не было, в конце концов.<br/>
- Если бы я там был, - выдохнул Ниими, сверля Хидзикату взглядом, - здесь бы не сэнсэй лежал!<br/>
Ещё миг - и скандал разгорелся бы с новой силой, но тут между Ниими и Хидзикатой снова протиснулся Яманами.<br/>
- Господин Ниими, господин Кондо, - настойчиво позвал он, - вам не кажется, что стоило бы сначала позаботиться об усопшем? Выяснять отношения над мёртвым телом - это неприлично, в конце концов.<br/>
- Вы совершенно правы, - с облегчением сказал Кондо. - Надо подготовить всё к погребению.<br/>
- Разумеется, - Хидзиката был сама вежливость. - Позвольте, я займусь этим.<br/>
- Нет! - Ниими оскалился, как пёс, почуявший чужака на своей территории. - Для Сэридзавы-сэнсэя мы сделаем всё сами!<br/>
Хидзиката с безразличным видом пожал плечами.<br/>
- Как вам угодно. В таком случае, командир, - он повернулся к Кондо, - позвольте удалиться. Моё присутствие здесь больше не требуется, а час уже поздний.<br/>
- Позволяю, - сумрачно отозвался Кондо.<br/>
- Прошу прощения, - Хидзиката спокойно кивнул собравшимся, выдержал сверлящий взгляд Ниими и так же ровно, с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой, ушёл в дом.<br/>
Его исчезновение словно выдернуло тлеющий запал из пороховой бочки. Все снова заспорили, но уже вяло, без ожесточения. Ниими с Хирамой и Хираямой держались втроём; проходя мимо, Кондо краем уха поймал злой шёпот Хирамы: "Да он, конечно, больше некому, только вот как?" - и бурчание Хираямы: "Да какая разница? Сэнсэй, может, выпивши был..."<br/>
Очень хотелось прикрикнуть на них, но Кондо знал, что попытка запретить эти разговоры только убедит всех, что подозрения Ниими верны.<br/>
Если бы он сам мог точно знать, что Тоси говорит правду, а Ниими ошибается! Но червяк сомнения уже принялся выгрызать саднящую дыру где-то за грудиной.<br/>
В доме было темно, только из-за дверей хозяйской половины пробивался свет. Кондо заглянул в комнату, которую они делили с Хидзикатой и Иноуэ - против ожидания, там было пусто. Он прошёл дальше по коридору, отодвинул дверь, ведущую во внутренний дворик с колодцем и маленьким огородом. Может быть, Тоси просто захотелось пить, а на кухне не нашлось воды?<br/>
Луна сияла без малого в полную силу, и на дворе было даже светлее, чем внутри. Хидзиката сидел на краю колодца рядом с бадьёй, как-то устало скособочившись; завидев друга, он оглянулся через плечо, но не двинулся с места и ничего не сказал.<br/>
И от него пахло кровью. Прежде, стоя рядом с телом убитого, Кондо не обратил на это внимания. Он и сейчас не стал бы удивляться - мудрено ли запачкаться, перенося здоровенного детину, из которого льёт, как из зарезанной свиньи? Но эта странная, скованная поза... и нехорошая такая бледность, которая поначалу казалась лишь игрой лунного света...<br/>
Хидзиката вздрогнул, когда Кондо положил ему руки на плечи, но отстраняться и протестовать не стал. С раной в грудь или живот он бы так не бегал, значит... Кондо провёл ладонями по его рукавам; хаори было почти сухим, а вот правый рукав косодэ под ним - мокрым насквозь.<br/>
Кондо молча стащил с друга накидку. Поверх рукава рана была перетянута какой-то тряпкой; он распустил узел и закатал рукав. Глубокий порез от плеча книзу сочился тёмной кровью.<br/>
- Надо полагать, - натянуто проговорил он, - что эту зарубку тебе оставил убийца?<br/>
- Нет, - отозвался Хидзиката каким-то пустым голосом. - Это Сэридзава.<br/>
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как шумят во дворе Мибу-Росигуми и причитает в глубине дома жена хозяина. Кондо смотрел на друга; Хидзиката молчал, прижав тряпку к плечу. Из-под тряпки капало.<br/>
- Где у тебя мазь для ран? - спросил Исами. - Я помню, ты брал с собой из дома.<br/>
- В общей комнате. В мешке с вещами.<br/>
Кондо поднялся и пошёл обратно в дом. В голове, словно перетянутая струна, билась и звенела одна мысль: Ниими оказался прав. И другая, тоскливая, как собачий вой: не надо, ох, не надо было отпускать Хидзикату и Сэридзаву вместе, ведь сам же знал, что эти двое друг друга терпят сквозь стиснутые зубы...<br/>
На ощупь, не зажигая света, он нашёл мешок, вытащил баночку с мазью и небольшую глиняную бутылку, судя по звуку - ещё наполовину полную. Из своих вещей вытащил чистый, с утра выстиранный фуросики и направился обратно. Хидзиката сидел на том же месте, прижимая рану мокрым лоскутом. Кровь всё не унималась, подтекала из-под тряпки, ветвилась по руке смазанным чёрным узором. Кондо присел рядом и откупорил бутылку.<br/>
Хидзиката молчал - только задержал дыхание, а потом резко втянул воздух, когда ткань, пропитанная крепким сётю, коснулась раны. Кондо тщательно промыл глубокий порез, потом оторвал от фуросики лоскут и намазал густой мазью, пахнущей дёгтем и травами. Прилепил к ране, обмотал руку Хидзикаты остатками платка. Кровь медленно проступала сквозь ткань, но, по крайней мере, уже не текла ручейком. И этот упрямец ещё ходил полночи без перевязки...<br/>
- Так что произошло с Сэридзавой? - спросил он, затягивая узел.<br/>
Хидзиката поморщился - то ли от боли, то ли от досады.<br/>
- Память у него отшибло спьяну, вот что, - проворчал он. - У нас был уговор: не раскрывать себя и, кроме Киёкавы, никого не убивать. Поэтому нападаем только без свидетелей и быстро. Если наш хатамото не один - уходим, ждём следующего раза. Если быстро покончить с ним не получилось - тоже уходим, пока он нас не опознал. Киёкаву сопровождали трое приятелей. А Сэридзава полез в драку.<br/>
- И что? - Кондо всё ещё не понимал. Соотношение сил два к одному объясняло гибель Сэридзавы, но не рану на руке Тоси и не его уклончивые объяснения.<br/>
- И ничего, - зло бросил Хидзиката. - Он с одним Киёкавой не смог справиться, пока я прикрывал его спину от всех остальных. А провозись он ещё немного - и нас обоих бы там положили. Я крикнул ему "уходим" - и в сторону. Он за мной. Уж не знаю, успели нас опознать или нет, но преследовать не стали. - Хидзиката поднял голову, и его глаза сверкнули в призрачном свете луны - как тогда, во дворе, только ярче и холоднее. - А потом, когда мы отошли подальше, он сказал, что это я виноват в нашей неудаче. Что я струсил и сбежал от врага.<br/>
Молчание снова затянулось. В траве возле забора трещала поздняя цикада; с бадьи капала вода, и капли с мягким стуком падали на сырую землю у основания сруба.<br/>
- Ты вызвал его? - спросил наконец Кондо.<br/>
- Нет. Я сказал, что меня, конечно, можно упрекнуть в бегстве от троих противников - но тому, кто даже с одним не смог справиться, лучше помолчать.<br/>
Кондо мысленно застонал. Он лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, мог предсказать ответ покойного командира Мибу-ро на такие слова. Будучи в подпитии, Сэридзава впадал в безудержную ярость при любом возражении, даже вежливом. А вслух усомниться в его мастерстве мечника было поистине равносильно самоубийству.<br/>
Он похолодел, осознав, что сегодняшняя злосчастная охота за Киёкавой могла закончиться куда хуже. И во дворе на дощатых носилках лежал бы сейчас Тоси, и Сэридзава нагло ухмылялся бы из-за спин своих учеников - да откуда ж мне знать, на чей меч ваш приятель напоролся, может, с прохожим каким-то повздорил...<br/>
- Как же тебе удалось?.. - он не докончил вопроса, только указал взглядом на перевязанную руку Хидзикаты. По счастью, глубокий порез пришёлся вдоль мышцы, а не поперёк, но всё равно с такой раной было бы трудно даже поднять меч, не то что сражаться с кем-то вроде Сэридзавы.<br/>
Хидзиката криво улыбнулся.<br/>
- Не мне, Кат-тян. Я сказал правду, хоть и не всю. Меня спас незнакомый человек, который вмешался в наш бой и не дал Сэридзаве прикончить меня.<br/>
- Незнакомый человек - и вот так вступился за тебя?<br/>
- Это ещё не всё. - По голосу было слышно, что Хидзиката заколебался, словно не был уверен, стоит ли рассказывать дальше. - Он действительно маленького роста и очень быстро двигается. Перехватил удар Сэридзавы на середине - я даже не успел заметить, откуда он выскочил. И... ему лет тринадцать на вид.<br/>
- Что? - Кондо оторопело уставился на друга. - Тоси, ты уверен? Может, ты не разглядел как следует?<br/>
- Я слышал его голос. Может быть, четырнадцать, но точно не больше. И причёска ещё отроческая.<br/>
- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что сопляк, ещё не бривший лба, уложил Сэридзаву с одного удара? Тоси, хватит шутить, мне сейчас не до смеха.<br/>
- Я не шучу. Он ещё и предложил Сэридзаве разойтись миром. Тот, конечно, не стал слушать и набросился на него. - Хидзиката обернулся к другу, и неожиданно мечтательная улыбка осветила его лицо. - Жаль, что ты не видел, тебе бы понравилось. Сяна-о* и Бэнкэй на мосту, вот что это было.<br/>
Кондо недоверчиво хмыкнул. Нет, бывало, конечно, что талант мечника раскрывался уже в раннем возрасте. За примерами не нужно было далеко ходить: Окита Содзи занимался в додзё "Сиэйкан" у приёмного отца Кондо с девяти лет, а в восемнадцать уже достиг уровня мэнкё кайдэн с правом преподавания стиля Тэннэн Рисин. Но, во-первых, полного расцвета его дар достиг всё-таки к двадцати годам, а не к четырнадцати. А во-вторых, Сэридзава мог с успехом помериться силами с мэнкё кайдэн любой школы. Кроме мастерства, в его пользу играл внушительный рост, длина рук и невероятно мощный удар.<br/>
Окита, пожалуй, мог бы его победить. Но не походя и не с одной атаки, даже когда Сэридзава был пьян.<br/>
- Теперь понимаешь, почему я рассказал не всё? - тихо спросил Хидзиката. Он снова был серьёзен и хмур. - Кто, кроме тебя, поверит в это? В то, что Сэридзава напился, не справился с Киёкавой, бросился резать меня вместо него и был убит проходившим мимо ребёнком? Если бы я хоть заикнулся, что дрался с ним, Ниими и остальные решили бы, что я его и убил - а всё остальное выдумал, чтобы оправдаться.<br/>
- Они и так считают, что ты его убил, - вздохнул Кондо. - Гадают только, как ты с ним справился.<br/>
- В том-то и беда. Лично я весьма рад, что мы избавились от всех трудностей, которые создавал нам Сэридзава. Но не хотелось бы, чтобы ценой этого стал распад отряда.<br/>
- Ты полагаешь, что Ниими...<br/>
- Сам по себе он не представляет угрозы, как и его дружки. Но есть ещё новобранцы. Не все из них питали уважение к Сэридзаве, но все они пришли сюда, потому что считают Мибу-Росигуми отрядом на службе сёгуна, а не шайкой разбойников. Они пойдут не за "Сиэйканом" и не за Мито, а за тем, кто, как им кажется, прав. А сейчас Ниими выглядит правым, а я - убийцей.<br/>
- И плевать на него! - разозлился Кондо. - Если он посмеет угрожать тебе, я сам его вызову и убью.<br/>
- И тем самым убедишь всех, что Сэридзаву тоже убили мы, - спокойно закончил Хидзиката. - После чего возможны два исхода. Первый: ученики Сэридзавы обращаются к князю Мацудайре и требуют разбирательства. Учитывая участие господина Кимуры, это разбирательство будет стоить головы нам обоим.<br/>
Кондо выругался про себя. Кимура Дэнэимон был братом Сэридзавы и работал в киотоской резиденции клана Мито. Через его связи Мибу-Росигуми смогли попасть в поле зрения Мацудайры Катамори и в конечном счёте получить его покровительство. Нетрудно было предугадать, как воспримет господин Кимура извести о гибели брата, преподнесённое в надлежащем свете. Тем более если подозреваемые - под рукой, а улик хоть пруд пруди.<br/>
- Второй, - продолжал Хидзиката. - Ученики Сэридзавы не обращаются к властям, а берут дело в свои руки и мстят нам за учителя и Ниими. Большинство новобранцев их поддержат. "Сиэйкан", конечно, встанет на нашу сторону, хотя... не знаю насчёт Яманами. Но в любом случае это будет резня, в которой не все из наших уцелеют. И, кто бы ни победил, - отряд после этого перестанет существовать.<br/>
- А если мы убьём вместе с Ниими и остальных зачинщиков? - спросил Кондо. Больше от безысходности, чем всерьёз - но если бы ему сию минуту пришлось выбирать между жизнями своих друзей и подельников Сэридзавы... это даже не было бы выбором.<br/>
- Тогда нам всё равно придётся объясняться с князем Мацудайрой. - Хидзиката пожал плечами. - И чем больше настоящих убийств будет у нас на счету, тем меньше сомнений будет у Кимуры в том, что его брата убили именно мы. А по поводу расправы над учениками Сэридзавы против нас сможет свидетельствовать весь отряд. Сочувствие будет не на нашей стороне, это точно.<br/>
- Тогда что нам делать?<br/>
- Не трогай Ниими. Вообще сделай вид, что тебя это не касается. Если дело дойдёт до Кимуры, главное - чтобы они не смогли впутать сюда тебя и отряд. А если официального разбирательства не будет, то с Ниими и его дружками я улажу всё сам.<br/>
Кондо коснулся его плеча - осторожно, выше повязки.<br/>
- Тоси, не глупи. Они тебя убьют.<br/>
- Как-нибудь справлюсь. Не хочу, чтобы кого-то из наших парней прикончили в ссоре, затеянной из-за меня.<br/>
Кондо не нашёлся, что сказать.<br/>
Он видел ещё один выход из положения. И понимал, почему Хидзиката о нём не упомянул.<br/>
Они могли распустить отряд и вернуться в Эдо, не дожидаясь доноса или нападения. Вернуться туда, откуда начали. Отбросить мечту, но сохранить жизни.<br/>
Но если бы они не считали, что мечта, приведшая их в Киото, стоит жизни, они не сделали бы и шага за порог. Вступая на этот путь, они знали, что их предприятие может увенчаться славой или могилой. Они приняли эту цену - и Хидзикате это было известно не хуже, чем ему.<br/>
Он сжал плечо Тоси, уже не заботясь о том, что может причинить боль, чувствуя ответное напряжение мышц под ладонью.<br/>
Их мечта стоила жизни. Но не дружбы.<br/>
- Тоси... Я прошу... нет, я приказываю: никакой самодеятельности. Никаких штучек вроде вызова Ниими на поединок, - уже по тому, как Хидзиката вздрогнул при этих словах, можно было догадаться: именно это он и замышлял. Или нечто подобное, столь же самоубийственное. - На всё, что скажет и сделает Ниими, мы ответим вместе, понял? Обещай мне, что не станешь делать глупостей.<br/>
Хидзиката молчал, глядя в сторону. Эх, Тоси, гордость твоя прежде тебя родилась. И упрямство - тоже.<br/>
- Хорошо, - выдавил он, наконец. - Обещаю... командир.<br/>
Кондо разжал руки. Худшее было ещё впереди - но непостижимым образом ему как-то полегчало.<br/>
- Пойду к ребятам, - сказал он. - Как бы не передрались, в самом деле. А ты отдыхай. И руку береги.<br/>
И, спохватившись, сам начал отмывать следы крови с ладоней.</p><p> </p><p>...Когда Кондо вернулся на главный двор, там было неожиданно тихо. Тело Сэридзавы всё ещё лежало на носилках, но Ниими уже отошёл и стоял в стороне, а его место рядом с убитым занял другой человек. Узнав эту длинную худощавую фигуру и резкий профиль с высоко подвязанными на затылке волосами, Кондо мысленно обругал себя забывчивым дураком. У него совсем вылетело из головы, что Сайто и Ямадзаки отправились проверять один подозрительный чайный магазин, где, по слухам, был замечен посетитель, похожий на Окаду Идзо, известного хитокири из Тоса.<br/>
Сайто Хадзимэ тоже занимался в школе "Сиэйкан", но вёл себя замкнуто, так и не сдружившись с остальными учениками. Да и теперь, став бойцом Мибу-Росигуми, оставался для многих тёмной лошадкой - чужак, молчун, одиночка... Он фехтовал с Окитой и пил с Сэридзавой, не уступая ни тому, ни другому. Он был почти свой для обеих половин отряда - и вместе с тем ничей. Парни из "Сиэйкана" и ученики Сэридзавы относились к нему уважительно, признавая его силу, - но это было не то уважение, которое сближает людей, а то, которое заставляет их держаться на расстоянии.<br/>
Скорее чутьём, чем доводами разума Кондо угадывал в нём своё подобие. Этот юноша был не из тех, кто легко меняет убеждения и привязанности. Он медленно сходился с людьми, потому что искал себе не приятелей на одну попойку, а друзей, за которых будет убивать и умирать. Он долго выбирал, на чью сторону встать, потому что искал того, кому сможет вручить свою верность на всю оставшуюся жизнь; того, за чьи устремления не жаль будет эту жизнь отдать - иной меры преданности он, похоже, не признавал.<br/>
Кондо мог разглядеть в нём всё это, потому что сам был таким - и в своё время, выбирая между Двором и бакуфу, тоже осознавал, что выбирает знамя, которому присягнёт раз и навсегда, до самой смерти.<br/>
И теперь, увидев его склонившимся над телом Сэридзавы, Кондо вдруг осознал, что ему будет нестерпимо жаль, если Сайто сделает свой выбор не в пользу старых знакомых из "Сиэйкана". Потому что именно Сайто он хотел бы сохранить; именно этого человека хотел бы иметь на своей стороне, если Мибу-Росигуми суждено расколоться снова. Хотел бы, чтобы в драке - если дело не удастся решить без драки - Сайто прикрывал спину ему, а не Ниими.<br/>
Сайто поднял голову. Его худое скуластое лицо было совершенно бесстрастным; в узких глазах, отливающих звериной желтизной при свете факелов, - ни следа горя или гнева. Кондо пригляделся и понял свою ошибку: Сайто не клал поклоны у мёртвого тела, а рассматривал след от меча. Остальные, включая Ямадзаки, столпились вокруг него, замерший поодаль Ниими возмущённо кривил губы, но молчал.<br/>
Отвернув мокрую от крови полу косодэ, Сайто провёл рукой по краю раны. Хмыкнул себе под нос, неуважительно потыкал в разрез пальцами. Потом и вовсе оттянул края рассечённой плоти и запустил пальцы внутрь, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать в распоротом животе мертвеца. Двое из новобранцев, заглядывавших ему через плечо, побледнели и отодвинулись. Кондо вспомнил их имена и поставил напротив мысленную зарубку: прежде чем выпускать на дело - проверить, как бы не оказались слабоваты.<br/>
Сайто выпрямился, спокойно вытащил из-за пазухи лист бумаги и начал оттирать руки от крови, что-то между делом сказав.<br/>
Кондо подошёл ближе и напряг слух.<br/>
- ...очень низкий удар, - Сайто скомкал бумагу и резко взмахнул выпрямленной рукой, держа её горизонтально. - Протяжка снизу вверх, от пупка до края рёбер. И прорез глубокий - печень наполовину рассечена. Думаю, он поднырнул под руку Сэридзавы в момент атаки, на встречном движении, поэтому удар был такой резкий. Скорее всего, с выпадом на колено.<br/>
Люди зашумели, вслух припоминая схожие приёмы в разных течениях и названия школ, где имели хождение подобные трюки.<br/>
- В Тэннэн Рисин таких ударов нет, - сказал Кондо. Не крикливо, но достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали.<br/>
- Причём здесь ваша школа? - прошипел Ниими. - Будто я не знаю, что Хидзиката таскал приёмы из всех додзё, где ему удавалось выклянчить урок!<br/>
- Хидзиката не мог этого сделать, - проронил Сайто прежде, чем Кондо успел что-либо сказать.<br/>
- Почему? - взвился Ниими. - "Сиэйкан" опять выгораживает своих?<br/>
- Я же сказал, - тон Сайто оставался спокойным, даже скучным, - удар нанесён под атакующую руку, в самую защищённую область. Так можно подловить неуклюжего или медлительного противника, но мы-то говорим о Сэридзаве. Вы сами знаете, насколько он был хорош. При всём уважении, Хидзиката никогда не мог сравниться с Сэридзавой в скорости. Если бы он и рискнул атаковать из нижней позиции, то целил бы в запястье. Но, вообще-то, учитывая его рост, использовать нижнюю позицию для него просто глупо.<br/>
Ниими бросил злой взгляд на Сайто, потом на убитого. Пожевал губами, явно собираясь возразить, но Кондо опередил его:<br/>
- Значит, Хидзиката не мог нанести такой удар, - повторил он во всеуслышание. - Тогда какой боец мог бы это сделать?<br/>
- Из наших, вы имеете в виду? - уточнил Сайто. - Разве что Окита. Мне, пожалуй, хватило бы скорости, но мне, как и Хидзикате, мешал бы рост.<br/>
- А я спал! - радостно подал голос Окита откуда-то с другой стороны двора. - Это все видели!<br/>
- Видели, - подтвердил Иноуэ.<br/>
Большая часть собравшихся отозвалась согласным ворчанием. Ниими, бледнея, озирался по сторонам в поисках поддержки.<br/>
- Сайто, - Кондо опять возвысил голос, не давая Ниими встрять в разговор, - а как по-твоему, какого роста был человек, сделавший это?<br/>
- Точно не скажу, - Сайто покачал головой. - Но, думаю, не выше пяти сяку. Скорее, даже пониже.<br/>
- Хидзиката сказал, - Кондо торжествующе посмотрел на Ниими, - что убийца был мал ростом, но очень проворен. А Сайто только что подтвердил это, хотя не слышал показаний Хидзикаты и полагался лишь на собственный опыт. И вы ещё сомневаетесь? Ниими, я понимаю ваше горе и жажду мести. Но не позволяйте чувствам затмевать для вас здравый смысл.<br/>
Ниими поднял на него взгляд. Долгую минуту гнев на его лице боролся с сомнением, губы непроизвольно подёргивались, но он так ничего и не сказал. Только сгорбился и пошёл в дом.<br/>
Кондо выдохнул, сбрасывая напряжение. Он не надеялся, что Ниими отступится так легко. И понимал, что предстоит ещё не один неприятный разговор - но, по крайней мере, для подавляющего большинства в отряде невиновность Хидзикаты была доказана, и угроза раскола отступила, хотя бы на время.<br/>
Сайто тем временем взял меч Сэридзавы. Сайто поднял его к свету, придирчиво осмотрел лезвие, слегка запачканное кровью в двух местах. И, похоже, что-то разглядел - поднёс клинок близко к лицу и зашарил свободной рукой за пазухой.<br/>
Ничего не понимая, Кондо следил за ним. Сайто вытащил ещё один лист бумаги и осторожно протёр кончик меча. Можно было подумать, что им движет уважение к благородному оружию или вполне житейская забота о хорошем клинке - потому что таких мечей, как у Сэридзавы, в отряде было немного. Однако отчищенный от крови меч Сайто небрежно бросил обратно на носилки, а вот испачканную бумагу принялся внимательно рассматривать.<br/>
- Что там? - не утерпев, спросил Кондо.<br/>
- Пока не разберу, - уклончиво ответил Сайто, аккуратно сворачивая бумагу. - Погляжу при свете дня, тогда видно будет.<br/>
Он поднялся и отошёл от тела.<br/>
- Надо позвать монахов, - нерешительно сказал Хэйскэ. Он уже отдышался после беготни и теперь стоял в углу двора, растерянно глядя на суматоху.<br/>
- Для начала внесём тело в дом, - распорядился Кондо. - Негоже оставлять его на дворе.<br/>
И первым взялся за угол доски. С другой стороны, переглядываясь, подошли Хирама и Хираяма. Сайто молча подхватил свободный угол; Окита побежал вперёд - открывать двери, а предусмотрительный Яманами поднял с земли две свечи и пошёл рядом с носильщиками, освещая дорогу.<br/>
На памяти Кондо это был первый раз, когда его люди и люди Сэридзавы делали вместе что-то нужное.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Эй, малой! Ты что там, спишь ещё?<br/>
От внезапного окрика Кэнсин так и подскочил на постели, хватая спросонья всё, что подвернулось под руки. Одеяло!.. макура!.. ещё какие-то тряпки!.. ф-фух, наконец-то меч!<br/>
И только после этого попытался открыть глаза. Левое веко напрочь отказывалось подниматься, и вся левая сторона лица казалась онемевшей и тяжёлой. Шов на щеке ощущался как раскалённая нитка под кожей.<br/>
- Эй, засоня! - продолжал из-за двери зычный голос. - Открывай уже! Многоуважаемый господин дракон, соблаговолите наконец проснуться, а не то...<br/>
- А? - Кэнсин рывком отодвинул створку двери. - Что?!<br/>
- ... завтрак остынет, - невозмутимо закончил Рёма, перешагивая через порог. Теперь стало ясно, почему он не открыл дверь сам: в руках у него громоздились два поставленных друг на друга столика с едой, а через локоть вдобавок были перекинуты тряпки подозрительно знакомой линяло-серой расцветки.<br/>
- А я-то почему дракон? - растеряно спросил Кэнсин.<br/>
- Потому что Уэсуги. - Рёма брякнул столики на пол, а выстиранную одежду небрежно бросил поверх футона. - Который Дракон из Этиго. - Он глянул на Кэнсина и вскинул брови в весёлом изумлении. - Что, не знаешь? Ну ты и тёмный, братишка! А читать-то хоть умеешь?<br/>
- Умею, - буркнул Кэнсин, осторожно трогая щёку. Края рубца не разошлись за ночь, но были шершавыми и горячими на ощупь, и он с трудом представлял себе, как будет есть, когда даже челюстями двигать боязно.<br/>
- Сильно болит? - сочувственно спросил Рёма.<br/>
Кэнсин помотал головой и взялся за палочки. К счастью, рис можно было цеплять понемногу, по несколько зёрнышек, но это занимало ужасно много времени.<br/>
- Ты жуй, не торопись, - подбодрил его Рёма. Сам он уписывал за обе щеки, и еда с его столика исчезала с пугающей скоростью. - Всё равно тебе сегодня нельзя на улицу выходить. С такой ро... то есть, раной. Придётся пересидеть здесь, пока шум не утихнет.<br/>
- Какой шум? - насторожился Кэнсин, оставив попытки выловить из чашки кусок дайкона помельче.<br/>
- Да вот прогулялся я утром до города, послушал новости в паре знакомых мест, - врастяжку проговорил Рёма, искоса поглядывая на него. - А новости-то занятные. Вчера ночью, говорят, убили Сэридзаву Камо, командира Мибу-ро.<br/>
- Мибу... кого?<br/>
- Мибу-Росигуми, их ещё Волками из Мибу называют. Ронины из Канто, которых в Киото прислали сёгуна охранять. Потом сёгун обратно в Эдо укатил, а они остались, вроде как за порядком следить. Правда, они по большей части купцов запугивают и деньги с них трясут, так мне рассказывали. Так вот, Сэридзава был вожаком этих самых Волков.<br/>
Рёма выскреб остатки риса и отставил пустую чашку.<br/>
- Одни говорят, что его убили люди из Тёсю, - продолжал он, - те, что охотятся на чиновников бакуфу и "небесным правосудием" подписываются. Потому как Мибу-Росигуми служат военному коменданту Киото и с ребятками из Тёсю уже несколько раз сталкивались лбами. Другие уверены, что Сэридзаву прикончили свои же. Власть в отряде не поделили, вот и разобрались по-тихому. А любопытнее всего, что зарезали его в двух кварталах от Тэрамати, недалеко от реки. - Он опять покосился на юношу. - Так что, не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?<br/>
Кэнсин поймал палочками ещё щепотку риса, сунул в рот, не чувствуя вкуса. В том, чтобы клевать маленькими порциями, был ещё один недостаток - всё прожёвывалось слишком быстро, а, прожевав, надо было отвечать.<br/>
- Вчера ночью, - выдавил он, - я наткнулся на двух людей, дравшихся на улице. Один был ранен и не мог больше защищаться. Я вызвал его противника и убил.<br/>
Он перевёл дыхание и замолчал, не зная, что ещё добавить.<br/>
- Тот, кого ты убил, - спокойно проговорил Рёма, - такой щуплый, да? Ростом с тебя, сутулый, старый?<br/>
- Нет, - удивился Кэнсин. - Здоровенный, с кабана, очень сильный. Средних лет, кажется. Двигался быстро, не по-стариковски.<br/>
- Ага, - Рёма удовлетворённо кивнул. - И впрямь, Сэридзава. Ты извини, что я так с подвохом спросил, просто этот человек был одним из лучших бойцов в старой столице... да и в новой, пожалуй. Сам понимаешь, трудно поверить, чтобы такой воробей, как ты, мог его завалить.<br/>
- Если хотите знать, - Кэнсин вздёрнул нос, - справиться с ним было совсем не трудно. Хватило одного удара. Не верите - спросите у тех, кто его нашёл, сколько ран было на нём.<br/>
- Нетрудно, говоришь... - протянул Рёма. - А тогда зачем ты его убил?<br/>
- Как зачем? - опешил Кэнсин. - Он меня тоже убить хотел, между прочим!<br/>
- Ясное дело. Но если ты настолько сильнее его, стало быть, он тебя убить никак не мог. Я понимаю, если сражаешься с равным по силе, там уже все мысли побоку - либо ты, либо тебя. А если противник для тебя не опасен, то можно ведь и без убийства обойтись. Обезоружить... или хотя бы меч перевернуть. Уж, наверное, для тебя это тоже было бы несложно, а?<br/>
Кэнсин пожал плечами. Если бы он заранее знал, что убивать людей так неприятно... может, и постарался бы как-нибудь избежать этого. Но в ту минуту, когда в руке был меч, а перед глазами - враг, такие мысли просто не приходили в голову. Меч - орудие убийства. Путь меча - искусство убивать. Этот урок он выучил твёрдо, и думать о том, что можно победить, не убивая, было так же странно, как искать плоды хурмы на ветвях кипариса.<br/>
Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть. В сущности, он поступил так же, как наставник: убил, чтобы спасти. Правда, тот принцип звучал немного иначе: "убить одного, чтобы спасти многих" - но у наставника тоже не всегда получалось так. Когда-то он убил всех разбойников, напавших на лагерь работорговцев, а спас - одного ребёнка. Но это не в счёт, ведь то были убийцы детей и женщин, а с такими делать нечего, кроме как отправлять на тот свет...<br/>
- Тот человек ведь был плохим, - полувопросительно проговорил Кэнсин. - Он хотел убить того, с кем дрался. А теперь он больше никого не убьёт.<br/>
- Хороший, плохой, - проворчал Рёма. - Ну, может, и плохой. Только с чего ты взял, что тот, кого ты спас - лучше? И что он, к примеру, никого не убьёт?<br/>
Кэнсин растерялся.<br/>
Когда он бросился в бой, как-то даже вопроса не возникло, кого из двоих защищать - конечно, того, кто был слабее! И тот парень, наверное, не был плохим, раз попытался оттолкнуть Кэнсина из-под удара. Но это всё выглядело как-то... неубедительно.<br/>
- Я не говорю, что надо было и второго прибить для надёжности, - торопливо поправился Рёма. - Просто пытаюсь тебе втолковать, что жизнь - шутка сложная, и людей так, на глазок, на хороших и плохих не поделишь. На иного смотришь - ну, лиходей лиходеем. А потом оказывается, что и у него друзья есть, или семейство, или дело какое важное, где он незаменим...<br/>
- Вот и наставник тоже так говорил, - растерянно сказал Кэнсин.<br/>
- Наставник?<br/>
- Мой наставник. Хико Сэйдзюро, мастер стиля Хитэн Мицуруги. Он меня научил владеть мечом. И имя дал. И вообще... ну, возился со мной. Я совсем мелкий был, когда к нему попал.<br/>
- И наставлял его в воинских умениях повелитель тэнгу с горы Курама, - пробормотал Рёма себе под нос. - Нет-нет, это я так, между делом. Продолжай, пожалуйста.<br/>
- Наставник говорил... - Кэнсин прикрыл глаза, вспоминая их прощальную беседу. - "Даже злодеи - всего лишь люди, которые пытались жить, как умели".<br/>
- Повезло тебе с наставником, - Рёма отчего-то тяжело вздохнул. - Такую бы мудрость, да всем учителям... А что он ещё говорил?<br/>
- Так, всякое... - Кэнсин отвёл глаза. - Что меч Хитэн Мицуруги служит всем людям мира... и что не надо в мирские дела лезть, а надо только сидеть на горе и мастерство оттачивать. И что я ещё слишком глупый, чтобы кого-нибудь спасать, вот! - проклятый голос опять дал петуха в неподходящий момент, и последние слова вышли как-то уж совсем обиженно и пискляво.<br/>
- Так это что получается? - Рёма наморщил лоб. - Наставник тебе запретил гору покидать, а ты его волю нарушил, что ли? Кой чёрт тебя в Киото понёс, а, ямабуси мелкий? Подвигов захотелось?<br/>
- Потому что кругом люди гибнут! И в этой вашей столице каждую ночь кого-то режут! А я могу!.. могу! - Кэнсин осёкся и схватился за щёку, потому что натянувшийся шов словно прожёг мясо до костей. - Я владею мечом лучше всех, кроме наставника! Я могу защитить людей от убийц! Чтобы никто! и никогда! не мог резать беззащитных, как скотину!<br/>
- Вот оно что, значит, - Рёма понимающе покивал. – И за этим ты от учителя сбежал? - И, дождавшись от Кэнсина ответного кивка, рявкнул: - Ну и дурак!<br/>
Кэнсин отшатнулся от неожиданности, а потом вскипел. От наставника он тоже наслушался всяких обидных слов, но наставник был в своём праве - он ведь растил Кэнсина, как приёмный отец. А этот с чего обзывается?<br/>
- И вовсе не дурак! - зашипел он. - Я знаю, что делаю!<br/>
- Ах, знаешь? - фыркнул Рёма. - Да ты хоть сам слышишь, что несёшь? Людей, видите ли, от убийц защищать... Вот и скажи, если не дурак, как ты разбираться будешь, кто есть кто? Может, всех в ряд построишь и скомандуешь: "Люди - направо, убийцы - налево"? А сам куда пойдёшь в таком случае?<br/>
Кэнсин открыл рот - и понял, что не знает ответа. Прежде всё казалось просто: есть убийцы, а есть жертвы. Предельно ясно - как в ту ночь, когда он повстречал наставника. И волки, и олени могут быть серыми, но их всё равно не перепутать.<br/>
Но, действительно, как-то глупо получалось: и наставник Хико, и он сам уже убивали людей. И тот, вчерашний, которого он спас... поди узнай, кто он: безобидный олешек или зубастый волк? Или... вовсе нет ни волков, ни оленей, а наставник был прав - и жизнь, отнятая у человека, всегда имеет одинаковый вес, чья бы она ни была?<br/>
Он спохватился и закрыл рот. Рёма наблюдал за ним с усмешкой - не злой, одобрительной.<br/>
- Ага. Вижу, что-то начал соображать. Тогда вот ещё о чём подумай: убийство - это необратимо. А если где промашка выйдет? Человек ведь не редиска, обратно в грядку не воткнёшь, если ошибся... при прополке.<br/>
Кэнсин сжал кулаки.<br/>
- Хорошо, - натянуто сказал он. - Наверное, я и впрямь дурак. Я владею мечом, но не знаю, как сделать мир лучше, чтобы людей не убивали без вины. Если я могу, но не знаю, как исправить то, что происходит вокруг - значит, где-то есть люди, которые знают, как, но не могут. Я найду этих людей и стану той силой, которой им не хватает, чтобы сделать мир лучше. Они пусть думают, а я буду делать.<br/>
Усмешка пропала с лица Рёмы, тёмные глаза нехорошо сузились.<br/>
- Делать, значит, - протянул он. - То есть - убивать?<br/>
- Да, - Кэнсин прикусил губу. Ему тоже не нравилось, как это прозвучало, но это была правда: единственное, что он умел - это нести смерть.<br/>
- Дурак, - повторил Рёма. - Ты же Идзо видел?<br/>
- Ну, видел. А что?<br/>
- А то, - с неожиданной злостью сказал Рёма. - Он ведь тоже мечтал правому делу служить, страну и императора защищать... мир лучше делать. Тоже мастером меча был, пока пьянствовать не начал. Лучший выпускник додзё Такэти, гордость школы... учитель на него нарадоваться не мог. Вот учитель-то ему и разъяснил, что для победы императорской партии надо кое-кого убить. Идзо - он простодушный, ему приказали - он пошёл и зарезал, кого велено. Потом ещё одного, ещё... теперь уже, поди и со счёта сбился. Долг ученика - повиноваться учителю, так ведь? А что ученик от такой работы уже в рассудке повредился и по ночам заснуть не может, пока не упьётся вусмерть - до этого господам патриотам дела нет...<br/>
Он вдруг с силой ударил кулаком по циновке. Кэнсин смотрел на него, не понимая.<br/>
- Мы ведь дружили когда-то. Такэти-сэнсэй, Хираи, Ясуока... я же их всех с детства знаю. Думал, вместе будем бороться, плечом к плечу. А оно вон как повернулось. То, что они меня в предатели записали - плевать, я теперь не клановый, я сам по себе. А вот того, что они с Идзо сделали, простить не могу. Он ведь... такой славный парень был. За друзей голову положит, не задумается. Добрая душа...<br/>
Рёма шумно выдохнул и закончил каким-то стиснутым, хриплым голосом:<br/>
- Я не знаю, сколько в нём осталось... той души. И осталось ли хоть что-нибудь.<br/>
Кэнсин вспомнил молодого ронина, его затравленный взгляд и повадку забившегося в угол зверя; и кэн-ки - тёмный, тусклый, как перекалённое в горне железо, уже ни на что не годное.<br/>
Ему хотелось крикнуть, что он никогда не дойдёт до такого, не потеряет себя и свою душу. Но Рёма молчал, погрузившись в свои воспоминания, полный горечи взгляд ускользал прочь, в пустоту, - и каким-то образом в этом молчании растворялась вся уверенность, которую Кэнсин пытался в себе собрать.<br/>
- Что же теперь... - Он не собирался говорить это вслух - само вырвалось. Рёма сморгнул и посмотрел на него.<br/>
- Возвращайся к своему наставнику, - тяжело проговорил он. - В ноги пади, если надо будет. Никто другой тебе никто не подскажет, что с твоей силой делать. А здесь, среди нынешних беспорядков, ты будешь как бочка с порохом. Может, кто-то и приберёт тебя к рукам, только тебе это добра не принесёт, и никому не принесёт. Тут люди сами не знают, что творят и зачем друг дружку режут - куда им ещё твой... Хитэн Мицуруги.<br/>
Кэнсин замотал головой.<br/>
- Я не вернусь.<br/>
- Вот бестолочь! - рассердился Рёма. - Нашёл где гордость показывать! Ты пойми, даже если учитель тебя излупит за побег - это всё равно лучше, чем здесь по глупости пропасть!<br/>
- Не излупит, - Кэнсин потянул воздух носом, и в носу тотчас защекотало. - Он... я больше не его ученик. Потому что ушёл.<br/>
- Вот как? - Рёма нахмурился. - А может, передумает?<br/>
- Нет. Он такой... что сказал, то сделал.<br/>
Рёма почесал в затылке и со вздохом заключил:<br/>
- Два дурака.<br/>
- Ты же его мудрым называл, - не удержался от смешка Кэнсин. Смешок, правда, вышел натянутым, потому что в носу ещё щипало, и в горле стоял комок.<br/>
- Мудрый, но дурак, - не смутился Рёма. - Тоже бывает.<br/>
Он потянулся и без стеснения хлопнулся на татами, забросив руки за голову.<br/>
- Значит, так, - начал он совсем другим, деловым тоном. - Два-три дня тебе придётся отсидеться здесь. За это время ёрики* немного поумерят прыть. А когда ро... лицо подживёт, надо будет тебя из города сплавить.<br/>
- Куда сплавить? - не понял Кэнсин.<br/>
- Сначала по реке, - Рёма махнул в сторону окна. - А потом в Осаку.<br/>
- Осака? - Кэнсин окончательно растерялся. - А что мне там делать?<br/>
- Книжки читать! - рявкнул Рёма. - Уму-разуму набираться, раз до сих пор не удосужился!<br/>
- Ка... кие книжки?<br/>
- История, география, математика, механика, эйго*, - пальцы на правой руке Рёмы закончились, и он начал загибать на левой: - Астрономия, навигация, инженерное дело, судостроение, морское право. - Два кукиша, образовавшиеся по итогам этого перечисления, были немедленно предъявлены под нос оторопевшему Кэнсину.<br/>
- А... - сокрушённый таким напором, он попытался найти слова, но смог только выдавить: - А зачем?<br/>
- Затем, - Рёма перевернулся на живот и серьёзно глянул на него снизу вверх, - что искусство меча - это, конечно, великое искусство, но убивать людей - паршивое ремесло. И пока ты не разобрался, как пользоваться тем и другим, не наломав при этом дров, тебе нужно какое-то другое ремесло освоить. А я могу научить тебя только одному. - Он улыбнулся, словно называл по имени очень хорошего друга. - Морскому.<br/>
И опять посерьёзнел:<br/>
- Кроме шуток - без работы и без покровителя тебе тут одна дорога: в якудза. Если поймают, так и на плаху. А в Осаке у тебя будет крыша над головой, пропитание и защита от правительственных ищеек. Ученики Военно-морской школы находятся под опёкой министра Кацу Ринтаро, господина Ава-но-ками. И тебе там найдётся место. Обучишься, освоишься - а там, глядишь, и сам поймёшь, к какому делу себя приставить.<br/>
Он пружинисто, в одно движение поднялся с пола и взял поднос с пустыми чашками.<br/>
- Послезавтра я возвращаюсь в Осаку, - сказал он, открывая дверь. - Решайся... Кэнсин.<br/>
Дверь закрылась. Кэнсин остался сидеть над остывшим завтраком - совершенно оглушённый, с полным беспорядком в голове.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Ниими приходил ко мне сегодня.<br/>
Хидзиката аккуратно дописал строчку донизу, не отвлекаясь, и только потом отложил кисть и обернулся.<br/>
- Вот как? - бесцветно спросил он, Если бы Кондо не знал его с детства, то мог бы принять это показное спокойствие за чистую монету. - И что ему было от тебя нужно?<br/>
- Он принёс мне извинения. И готов извиниться ещё раз, лично перед тобой. За несправедливые подозрения и всё такое.<br/>
- Неужели? Ему что, сам Будда во сне явился и призвал к смирению и человеколюбию? - количеству яда в голосе Хидзикаты позавидовали бы все гадюки с травянистых луговин Тама. Кондо вздохнул.<br/>
- Тоси, он в безвыходном положении.<br/>
- Да ну?<br/>
- Он убеждён, что его долг - отомстить за Сэридзаву. А где и как искать убийцу, не знает. Если вдобавок мы прогоним его или попытаемся убить, ему придётся бежать из Киото и бросить единственный след. Поэтому он готов на всё, лишь бы ему позволили остаться в отряде и ходить по улицам, не оглядываясь в ожидании удара.<br/>
- Прямо-таки на всё?<br/>
- Он ставит два условия. Ученики Сэридзавы остаются под его началом, и им разрешат сохранить имя Сэйтю-Росигуми, в память о покойном. В остальном он обещает подчиняться мне беспрекословно, как подчинялся Сэридзаве. Вплоть до письменной клятвы. Как ты думаешь, пошёл бы он на это, если бы не отчаялся?<br/>
Хидзиката фыркнул.<br/>
- Нет, Кат-тян, тут дело не в отчаянии. И даже не в преданности убитому наставнику. Просто Ниими понимает, что ему не управиться с этими людьми в одиночку. Сэридзава, - он скривил губы, словно это имя оставляло неприятный привкус во рту, - был тем ещё мерзавцем, но он, по крайней мере, был вожаком, который может заставить других следовать за собой. Ниими такое не под силу; самое большее, на что он способен - это быть вторым номером. Если честно, я был о нём худшего мнения.<br/>
- Это как? - насупился Кондо.<br/>
- Я думал, он просто надутый дурак. А ему хватило ума понять, что он не удержит парней Сэридзавы в узде. Распояшутся, начнут разбойничать и хорошо, если его самого не прирежут напоследок. Поэтому он и хочет прибиться к тебе под начало, чтобы командовать своей шайкой от имени того, кто сильнее. Поэтому и спешит - пока они ещё помнят хозяйскую руку и слушаются его. - Хидзиката задумчиво покачал головой и снова занёс кисть над бумагой. - Даже жаль, что он решил пойти на мировую. Теперь труднее будет найти повод избавиться от него.<br/>
Кондо набрал воздуха в грудь.<br/>
- Я принял его предложение.<br/>
- Что?<br/>
- Я позволил ему остаться, - угрюмо повторил Кондо. - У нас мало людей. А Ниими хороший боец.<br/>
На миг ему показалось, что Хидзиката сейчас швырнёт в него кистью, а то и столиком - но, конечно, ничего подобного не случилось. Хидзиката положил кисть на подставку, поднялся и стремительно прошёл к распахнутым сёдзи, за которыми шелестел сад. Только по тому, как побелели пальцы, едва не продавившие бумагу у края створки, можно было понять, что он не просто расстроен - взбешён.<br/>
- Тоси, - Кондо откашлялся. - Он будет подчиняться правилам, которые мы установим. А если вздумает интриговать - я сам его убью. Уже с полным на то правом.<br/>
С таким же успехом можно было обращаться к стене. Хидзиката молча смотрел в сад, не подавая виду, что услышал друга.<br/>
- Если ты против... - снова начал Кондо.<br/>
Хидзиката обернулся к нему. Гнев в его глазах медленно таял: так угасают угли под слоем пепла.<br/>
- Конечно, я против, - ровно проговорил он. - Но это ничего не меняет.<br/>
- Тоси...<br/>
- Ничего, - с нажимом повторил Хидзиката. - Всё правильно. Ты командир Мибу-Росигуми. Ты должен уметь принимать решения без меня. Если понадобится - то и против меня.<br/>
- Я не собираюсь давить тебя званием, которое получил твоими же трудами, - Кондо с трудом сдерживал раздражение. Если бы Тоси просто упёрся в своей обычной манере и спорил до хрипоты - это, кажется, было бы легче стерпеть, чем внезапную покорность и отказ от борьбы. В такой откровенной сдаче Кондо виделся вызов и скрытый упрёк, тем более обидный, что он никогда не ставил честолюбие превыше дружбы.<br/>
- Тебе придётся, - Хидзиката смотрел на него прямо, глаза в глаза. - Тебе придётся давить званием, потому что ничем другим меня не продавить. А когда-нибудь тебе понадобится принять решение, с которым я не соглашусь. Сейчас это всего лишь Ниими и горстка его приспешников; я не в восторге от того, что они остаются с нами, но я стерплю это. В другой раз на кону будет стоять что-то более важное. Может быть, жизненно важное. И в этом случае решение должен принимать один человек. Ты, Кацу.<br/>
- А ты? Своё мнение ты ни во что не ставишь?<br/>
- Конечно, я буду давать тебе советы, но моё одобрение не должно сковывать тебе руки. Если присутствие Ниими здесь - цена того, что ты освободишься от привычки оглядываться на меня и станешь действовать как лидер... - Хидзиката пожал плечами. - Значит, так тому и быть.<br/>
- Ну, вот, - Кондо через силу улыбнулся. - Даже верный заместитель не хочет разделить со мной бремя власти. А если я однажды приму ошибочное решение и наломаю дров, не слушая умного тебя?<br/>
Хидзиката ответил ему такой же кривой усмешкой.<br/>
- Если бы ты действительно был самодуром, который никого не слушает и творит глупость за глупостью, я бы не лез из кожи вон, пытаясь сделать тебя командиром. Но ты, хвала богам, не Сэридзава и никогда не уподобишься ему. Всё остальное я переживу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Сборы не заняли много времени. Пожиток у Кэнсина как не было, так и не появилось, если не считать пары новых сандалий, которые принёс Рёма, и пары рисовых колобков в банановом листе от госпожи О-Рё. Одеться, засунуть меч за пояс, а еду за пазуху - дело недолгое. Да ещё волосы скрутить на голове поплотнее, чтобы концы не выбивались на спину, и шляпу нахлобучить поглубже, скрывая в тени лицо, попорченное свежим шрамом.<br/>
Рёма внимательно оглядел его и кивнул: годится.<br/>
- Берегите себя, Химура-хан, - напутствовала его О-Тосэ.<br/>
- Рубец не чесать, не сдирать корочки, не трогать грязными руками, - строго напомнила О-Рё. - И непременно покажитесь врачу, если щека заболит или опухнет.<br/>
Лодка уже ждала у причала. Кэнсин низко поклонился женщинам и вслед за Рёмой спустился по ступеням.<br/>
И опешил, увидев в лодке третьего человека.<br/>
Юноша с гладко собранными в хвост волосами, одетый в строгое тёмное косодэ и белые в полоску хакама, смерил его знакомым диковатым взглядом. Только по этому взгляду Кэнсин и признал Идзо - трезвого, тихого и совершенно непохожего на того буяна, с которым Рёма разнимал их три дня назад.<br/>
От растерянности он поздоровался. Идзо что-то буркнул в ответ и нахохлился. Меч он держал на коленях, вцепившись в него обеими руками, будто ожидал, что отберут.<br/>
- С нами поедет, - Рёма веселился от души, глядя на ошарашенного Кэнсина. - Учиться не хочет, лоботряс, так я его к Кацу-сэнсэю пристрою. Телохранителем будет. Кацу-сэнсэй - он ведь в правительстве служит, и за ним тоже убийцы охотятся. Люди "небесного правосудия" и прочие такие же дураки.<br/>
- Рёма, - Кэнсин не удержался от смеха, - а я смотрю, ты всех убийц дураками честишь?<br/>
- Конечно, - не смутился Рёма. - Умный человек всегда найдёт, как достичь цели без кровопролития. А эти думают, что мир станет лучше, если людей на улицах резать. Ну, не дураки ли?</p></div><p>
      
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Сяна-о - другое имя Минамото-но Куро Ёсицунэ<br/>* Ёрики - самурайская полиция в Японии периода Эдо<br/>* Эйго - английский язык</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <code>&lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"&gt; &lt;img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;</code></p>
  <div></div>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>